Camp Tide
by ArtOfStory
Summary: Twilight Town delinquent Roxas is sent away to summer camp in Destiny Islands, where he meets a girl named Kairi and has a summer he'll never forget. Summary Sucks, but the story is... interesting
1. Iwrestledabearonce

**WARNING: This story contains A LOT of mature content and it's not as fluffy as it sounds. So if you're into this then I suggest you read something else. If the rest of you are interested… enjoy! :D**

**Chapter One**

Once upon a time, I wanted to kill my parents. Very "fairy tale" like, right? Well, obviously I don't want to kill them, I'm just pissed off. But I'd think you'd be pissed too if your parents forced you to go to summer camp for three weeks, making you abandon all the plans you made with your friends. God, this sucks!

I was sitting in the backseat of my dad's mustang, who was driving while my mom was messing with her phone, probably checking Facebook or something. Shit, I don't even go on my Facebook anymore. Haven't checked it for about a month. Anyway back to the story. It was a pretty quiet car ride on the way to camp. The radio wasn't on and no one was talking. Until my mom decided to say something, breaking the silence.

"Roxas, you alive back there?"

"No mom, I'm dead" I joked.

"Okay, just making sure" she said looking back at me. My dad looked at my through the rearview mirror.

"Look Roxas, we know you're a bit upset but this is for the best. Besides, its only for three weeks" my dad told me.

I said nothing. I just stayed quiet. If I said something back, it would just start an argument. But I stayed quiet, because I know if I don't say anything, it'll make them feel bad. And it seemed to be working because from the corner of my eye, I noticed both my parents exchanging worried glances at each other.

**HA!**

And I can't believe they believe I NEED to be away for the summer, just because I got arrested. Oh, you're probably wondering what I'm talking about. Let me give you some friendly stoner advice:

Don't steal weed from a dealer. They get pissed and they start hitting you. Then it turns to a fight and you both get arrested. But jail wasn't even half that bad. All I did there was talk shit with the other people locked up. But thank god I wasn't in Seifer's (the dealer) position. Turns out he was part of this whole drug operation thing and they might lock him up for a while. I hope a long time because I know if he sees my face again, I'd fucking dead. Anyway, I was only arrested for fighting, so my parents eventually bailed me out and thought it would be best if I just went away for a while.

"Hey Roxas, we're almost there" my mom told me.

Fuck, here we go. I looked through my window and studied my surroundings. Before entering the town, I noticed a sign saying: "Welcome to Destiny Islands". Moments later, we made it to the actual islands. It looked amazing! It seemed so relaxing. I could totally smoke and lay down on the beach. God that would be so chill! But regardless, I wasn't excited to go to camp.

Moments later, we made it to the camp. I sighed. I could my dad look at me through the rearview mirror. He knew I was upset but he has made up his mind. Both my parents have. I wonder if they're disappointed in me? What am I talking about, not shit they're disappointed in me.

The car came to a halt. There were two cars ahead of us. Actually, one of them just turned around and left, so only one car was ahead of us. A girl was hugging her parents goodbye before she walked off to a building.

"Well, we're here" my mom told me

I can see that mom, I'm not fucking stupid. I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out the car. My dad clicked a button next to his seat in order to open the trunk. I grabbed my bag and my skateboard, shutting the trunk after. I was up to my dad, who was unbuckled his seatbelt in order to get out.

"No, don't bother" I said, stopping him.

Why would he expect me to hug him? I didn't even want to be here! He just stared at me for a moment before putting his seatbelt back on.

"I guess we'll see you in three weeks then" my dad told me.

I looked over at my mom. She had sadness in her eyes. I felt bad, but I was upset. I just nodded my head, turned around and walk towards the camp building. I could hear my dad's car drive away, I didn't bother turning back to give them one last look. I know this is immature of me, but sometimes I just can't help them. I have no other way for them to understand how pissed off I was.

I made it to the building. It had a sign saying "Campers Enter Auditorium". Looks like I'm heading in the right direction. Joy. I entered the building and walked around for a while, trying to find the auditorium. Damn, why do these things have to be so difficult?! I walked up the stairs to the second floor. I looked to my right and saw a door that reads "Auditorium". I guess they knew I was coming, knowing a retard like me needed signs to find this shit. I entered the door.

The auditorium wasn't that big, but due to there only around 25 kids actually seated, it seemed big. I sat down on the seat at the deg of the top row. I don't want anyone noticing me, don't feel like actually talking to anyone. I think I spoke a little too soon because some kid with blond hair sat down next to me. Great.

"Hey, you know they don't allow to skate around here right?" he asked me.

"Really" I simply said.

He nodded his head.

"Oh well" I added. No one was going to stop me from skating. I LOVE skating.

The kid chuckled.

"Relax, I don't care. I'm just warning you so you don't get caught"

"Thanks"

"I'm Tidus by the way" he offered his hand to me. I grabbed it and he shook.

"Roxas"

"I haven't seen you around here so I'm guessing this is your first time at "Camp Tide?" he asked me.

"Looks like it"

"Hey well don't worry. A lot of us don't even bother with any of the activities here. We all jus sit back at chill. Even the consolers don't do shit, well most of them don't do shit. Some take their jobs a little bit too seriously", he explained.

I looked at him and smiled.

"Well then this place doesn't sound that bad already. Which consolers should I be looking out for?" I asked.

Before he could say anything, a group of adults come out on the stage of the auditorium in a straight line.

"Oh, I'll just show you" he answered.

One of consolers took a step forward.

"That's Leon, he's pretty chill" Tidus explained.

"Alright to those who have been here before, welcome back. To those who are new. My name is Leon. And welcome to Camp Tide" he greeted everyone.

The consolers behind him clapped, along with most of the kids. One of the adults wasn't actually clapping though. He didn't seem to care.

"The one not clapping is Cid. He's awesome! All he does is drink and tell stories," Tidus explained.

"Does he smoke weed?' I asked.

Tidus looked at me and smiled.

"I'm going to guess you smoke?" he asked.

I nodded. Leon continued with his speech after everyone stopped clapping.

"Now, I'm not gonna stay up here long and bore you to death so I'm just introduce the consolers and explain how to get your room number"

Leon turned around and wave his arm towards the adults behind him.

"From left to right, this is Terra, Aqua, Cid, Yuffie and Cloud"

He looked back at the crowd.

"Now, in front of the stage are some tables. Each consoler will sit down and you will walk up to them in a line, and they will give you your room number. Depending on the first letter of your last name, you will go to a certain consoler" he told everyone.

"Damn, what a mouth full" I commented.

"If your last name starts with A-H, you'll go to Terra. I-L will go to Cloud. M-R will go to Yuffie. S-V will go to Cid and W-Z will go to Aqua", he continued.

"Looks like I'm going to Aqua" I said.

"Dude, she's so fucking hot" Tidus commented. I laughed.

"She's actually really cool. Yuffie is alright but she could be a bitch at times. Cloud doesn't really care much and Terra takes his job way too seriously" he explained to me.

I looked towards the stage. Aqua was actually pretty attractive. I'd fuck her.

"Now, everyone line up and report to your rooms. Later tonight we'll have a campfire and introduce ourselves' Leon finished.

He walked out of the auditorium while the other adults got off the stage and went to the tables. The kids stood up and walked down the auditorium stairs to get to the consolers. Tidus and I followed.

"I gotta go to Cid. But meet me outside the building. I still have more stuff to explain" Tidus told me.

"Alright man" I chuckled.

Tidus walked off to Cid's line while I waited in Aqua's line. There were only two people in front of me.

After waiting for only a minute, I was finally next. When I walked up to her, she smiled at me.

"Damn, you look like someone I know" she commented.

"Am I cuter?" I asked.

She giggled at my question.

"What I'm not?" I asked.

She giggled a bit more. She looked up and smiled.

"Your name?"

"Roxas Yamato"

She looked down at her paper and moments later looked back up at me.

"315" she told me while handing me my room key.

"Thanks" I said smiling. I took the key and walked off. I looked back and saw her still smiling at me. I continued walking and left the auditorium.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

Tidus and I had the same room. Apparently we were bunking with one of his friends, which I didn't mean I guess. I needed people to talk to if I'm going to get pass these three weeks.

"We're here", Tidus said. He pulled out his key and unlocked the door. And what do we walk into? Some guy smoking from a bong! Apparently we scared him because he started coughing out a lot of smoke out the window.

"Fuck Tidus you scared me man!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry man," he laughed.

Shut the door!" he shouted at us.

I closed the door behind us. I saw him grab a can and spray the air.

"Roxas, this guy here is Wakka. A.K.A, the Weed Genie" Tidus explained to me.

"Sup man" Wakka greeted before talking another hit.

Tidus and I walked to our beds and put our stuff down.

"So, you both smoke weed?" I asked.

Tidus looked up.

"Of course! Who in Camp Tide doesn't smoke weed? Well, besides Kairi" he told me.

"Who?" I asked.

"Some girl, you'll meet her soon" Tidus assured.

He turned to Wakka.

"Hey can I take a hit?" he asked.

"I'm actually running low man. I'm trying to save up for the next three weeks," he explained.

"Hey I got some in my bag. I'll smoke you both out!" I told them.

I went through my bag and pulled out a bag of weed. Both their mouths just dropped open. And before I knew it, we were all sitting around the window and smoking. We could hear some kids from outside the hallway questioning the smell. We just laughed and continued ripping.

0000000000000000000000000000 000

Hours have passed by and the campfire was about to start. Tidus, Wakka and I were still calming down from our high. We didn't smoke a lot but enough to keep us buzzed for the campfire. The three of us just started at the ceiling, lost in our thoughts. It wasn't long until Tidus said something to break our trance.

"We should head out to the campfire now"

"Yeah man" Wakka said.

I just looked over at both of them and saw them slowly getting up. I decided to do the same. Islip on my shoes and head for the door.

"Oh shit, we have to put the weed away" Wakka shouted.

He turned around and hid his bong under his bed. He then grabbed my bag of weed and tossed it to me. I surprisingly caught it. I walked over to my bag and shoved it in there.

"Okay, we're good now?" I asked.

Wakka and Tidus looked around. They nodded their heads and we headed out.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 

We left our room building and started walking around, looking for the campfire.

"Yo!" he heard someone shout.

We turned around and saw a boy with long silver hair run towards us. Behind him were two girls, but they were just walking, chatting about something. The boy came out us.

"Damn, your eyes are so fucking red! How much fucking weed did you smoke?" He asked.

The three of us looked at each other and then slowly back at him. Then we just started chuckling, which caused the silver haired boy to chuckle as well.

"Oh Roxas! Remember that kid I mentioned earlier? This is him. Meet Riku" Tidus explained.

I shook Riku's hand.

"Hey man, nice to meet you," he told me.

He turned around and saw that the two girls have finally caught up. He pointed to the girl with light brown hair.

"This girl right here is Selphie"

Then he pointed to the girl with long auburn hair.

"And this is Kairi" he continued.

They both said hi and smiled to me. I did the same. Kairi was sooooo fucking pretty! Hell, prettier than Aqua. Selphie isn't that bad but Kairi was the one that caught my attention.

"Can we head to the campfire already?" Selphie asked.

"Jeez, calm down. We'll head there now" Riku told her.

"Fuck you Riku!" she snapped.

He just laughed.

"Lets start walking"

000000000000000000000000000

The entire group of kids sat around the campfire, with the consolers all sitting down at one end. Everyone was just introducing themselves: Saying there name, what they like to do and any crazy experiences. Tidus stood up.

"My name is Tidus. I like to meet MANY many girls and I I wrestled a bear once"

The group of kids laughed. Even the consolers did. But not Cloud or Terra. They seemed pretty boring.

"Tidus, we know you didn't wrestle a bear once, that's just the name of your favorite band" Leon laughed.

"Aww, you remember?" Tidus joked.

Everyone continued to laugh until he sat down. Wakka stood up. This should be interesting.

"My name is Wakka… I like to smoke weed and-"

Wakka said something else but you couldn't hear him over the laughter of the others. Once again, Terra and Cloud weren't laughing.

"Alright, alright. Sit down Wakka" Leon told him.

"It's all about drinking bud" Cid joked. Leon gave him a look, causing Cid to look down and chuckle a little.

Kairi stood up.

"My name is Kairi. I like to hang out with friends and I actually crashed a gulf cart into a lake"

Once again, people laughed. She seemed so innocent but I'm pretty sure that wasn't the craziest experience she's had. God, she was so gorgeous! I really want her. Not in a romantic way but I just want to hook up. Be fuck buddies. Maybe she'd be up for it. She sat down and then Riku stood up.

"My name is Riku. I like to party and I hooked up with two insanely hot girls a week ago" he said, proudly.

The kids cheered while the consolers just smiled.

"You sure they weren't two guys with really long hair?" Yuffie joked.

This caused EVERYONE to laugh. Even Terra and Cloud chuckled softly. Regardless, Riku still smiled, looking proud. He then sat down, leading everyone to slowly calm down from laughing.

"Alright, who else hasn't gone?" Leon asked.

Leon looked around the campfire. I noticed Aqua staring at me, with a sexy yet sinister smile. I knew what she was about to do.

"Roxas hasn't gone" she pointed out to him.

"Who?" he asked quite confused.

She pointed at me and he followed the direction.

"Oh right! New kid. Introduce yourself" he commanded.

I sighed and slowly stood up. God, I was still a little too high for this.

"My name is Roxas. I like to skateboard and I don't have a crazy experience"

The crowd of people booed jokingly. I just chuckled at this.

"Oh come on, you have to have something" Cid commented.

"Yeah, don't be boring" Selphie added.

"Look just saying ANYTHING. I don't care" Leon assured.

I just smiled and looked at him. I could feel everyone staring at me, waiting for an answer. Then I told them the only thing I could think of.

"I got arrested a week ago, which lead my parents to send me here to keep me out of trouble" I said proudly.

A couple of the kids still laughed. The consolers chuckled a bit (no crack out of Terra or Cloud). Leon just smiled and looked at me as I sat down.

"Well, looks like we need to keep a good eye on you Roxas" he told me.

I just smiled.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

It was 1:30 in the morning. Everyone was asleep. But not me, I was still awake, staring at the ceiling. Today had been quite a day, yet I wasn't tired. I actually felt like smoking for a bit.

I slowly reached into my bag and grabbed some weed and a small pipe. I put a bit of pot in it and I put the bag away. I slip on my shoes and snuck out the door, hoping to avoid any consolers patrolling.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000

After some walking, I finally made it to a safe little area on the shore of the beach around the camp. God, I can't wait to swim here. Wait, am I really excited for something here? Damn, I might end up enjoying this place a bit after all. Anyway, I put my pipe up to my mouth and lit it.

"Hey you!" I heard someone shout.

I froze. Fuck, I think I spoke too soon about enjoying myself. I slowly turned around and saw who had shouted. It was her. Kairi. I sighed with relief.

"Shit, you scared me!" I chuckled.

She just giggled.

"That was the pointed" she shot. She walked towards me.

"Can I have some?" she asked.

I gave her a surprised expression.

"You smoke?" I asked. I handed her the pipe and lighter.

"Why would I ask if I didn't?" she shot at me with a smile.

I laughed.

"Sorry, it' just Tidus told me you didn't" I explained

"I only smoke sometimes, not all the time," she said before taking a hit.

I just smiled as she exhaled the smoke.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, last summer I found this spot and thought it was just a great thinking spot. It's just so peaceful out here, especially at night"

"Yeah I know what you mean"

She handed me back my pipe. I took a hit.

"Wanna join me?" she asked.

Inhale. Exhale.

"Sure" I said.

We both sat down on the sand. I took another hit.

"So explain, why did you get arrested? Or did you just make that up?" she asked me.

Inhale. Exhale.

"Nope, that was actually true" I chuckled.

I explained to her the whole story of what happened and how I ended up here. After that, we somehow ended up talking about how she met Riku, Tidus and others. Then we just jumped into a bunch of other random subjects. It was actually great! But the whole time, I just thought about being with her. Just kissing her and shit. Damn, she's SO gorgeous! I thought about trying something, like kissing her. But I had more respect than that. Besides, I didn't mind just talking.

"Damn, it's almost three. I'm going to try to get some sleep" she told me.

"Oh shit, yeah me too"

We both stood up and started walking back to our buildings.

"Well, this was fun" I told her.

"Mhm. I enjoyed this" she smiled.

"We should do this more. How about, tomorrow night?" I asked.

"That sounds great"

Her smile. It was perfect. We made it to an opening. Before we took our separate ways, she turned to me.

"Nice talking to you Roxas" she said.

"Yeah, goodnight"

"Goodnight, see you in the morning" she told me and gave me a kiss on the cheek, before walking off.

That one little peck on the cheek made my night. You know, I think I might actually enjoy this first half of summer.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

**A/N: Well, there you have it. Did you enjoy it? Was it boring or were you actually getting into it? Please review and let me know. I would actually really like to continue this story. Oh, and sorry if I misspelled a lot of words. Anyway, until next time. **


	2. Party, Sex and Nachos

**A/N: The next chapter is here. Enjoy.**

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000**

I woke up. I was feeling a little worn out. I guess that happens when you smoke way too much weed. And the only way to get rid of this feeling was to smoke more. But surprisingly, I wasn't in the mood. I could hear Wakka and Tidus talking about something. All I could make out from their conversation were the words "party". "sex" and "nachos". Now I was actually interested. Moments later, I forced myself to sit up on my bed. I stretched my arms and yawned. I could feel Tidus and Wakka's eyes on me.

"Good morning man!" Wakka said in a lazy tone.

I looked over at them and nodded.

"Someone came back late last night" Tidus commented.

It took me a while to realize what exactly he was talking about. Then I quickly remembered that I snuck out to smoke some pot and ended talking to Kairi for an hour or so.

"Oh, yeah I just left to smoke outside. Didn't feel like waking you guys up" I told them.

"Wait, I thought you guys were sleeping?" I quickly added.

"I was only half asleep" Tidus answered.

I swung my legs over to the edge of my bed to stand up. I walked over to my bag to grab some clothes.

"So, what were guys saying about sex and nachos?" I curiously asked with a chuckle.

The two laughed.

"Oh, we were just talking about a party happening tomorrow night on the islands. It's going to me sick man!" Wakka excitedly answered.

"Yeah, we're planning on sneaking out late that night and grabbing some canoes to get over there" added Tidus.

"Damn, really? That sounds pretty rad" I told them.

I pulled out a bare of dark jeans and a blue tank top.

"You guys have to tell me all about it" I added before walking off to the bathroom. But before I could actually leave the room, Tidus stopped me with his next sentence.

"What are you talking about? You're coming with us!"

I turned around and looked at them.

"Yeah man, why would you think you aren't invited?" asked Wakka.

"Well, I didn't just want to invite myself"

"Dude, YOU were the one talking about how camp was going to suck. And we're here to show you that it won't. You're going have a good time" Tidus explained.

I shyly smiled.

"That was pretty gay" I joked.

I turned around to head out to the restroom while laughing.

"Fuck you, you aren't invited!" Tidus joked with a laugh as well.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00

I skated out of the building to the dining hall. But I lightly pushed myself in order for Wakka and Tidus to catch up. I noticed that they were wearing bathing suit shorts, which was strange but I didn't bother asking.

"I really wished they would just wake us up at like 3 in the afternoon. I HATE waking up at 10 here!" Tidus complained.

Wakka chuckled lightly.

"I feel ya man"

It felt pretty good hanging out with these guys. They kinda reminded me of Hayner and Pence back at home, except they weren't that huge of stoners. But still, their personalities seemed a bit similar. Actually, the people I've met so far seemed to resemble a lot of people I knew. Tidus mirrored Hayner, Wakka, mirrored Pence, and Kairi mirrored-

"Roxas!" Wakka shouted. I snapped out of my daze and before I knew it, I slammed into a tree.

I fell and landed on my back. I winced in pain. I could hear Tidus and Wakka slowly walking up to me while laughing. Fuck, I had a crazy ringing going on in my ears! I opened my eyes and could see Wakka's hand extended towards me. I grabbed it and he helped me up.

"Shit, that hurt" I said softly.

"I bet. You slowly started gaining speed and before you realized it, **bam!**" Tidus explained, still laughing.

I laughed along. I had to admit, it was pretty funny. I picked up my skateboard and decided to walk the rest of the way down to the dining hall.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

We entered the hall and saw that everyone was already eating. We searched for the others. In the distant left corner, we saw Riku, Kairi and Selphie sitting down, eating and chatting away. I slightly smiled at the sight of Kairi. Damn, I think I'm actually starting to like her. I don't mind it but it's just that I'm only gonna be for three weeks, so it's bad timing to start liking someone.

"I'm going to grab some grub" I told them.

"I'm gonna get some later. Not really hungry" said Tidus.

Wakka nodded in agreement.

"Just meet us when you get it man" he told me and the two walked off.

I started making my way to the line until I felt a hand grab my shoulder to stop me. I turned around and saw Terra. What could he want?

"Skateboards aren't aloud on grounds" he harshly told me.

I looked down at my skateboard, which I held in my left hand. Then I looked back at him. Was he really gonna give me shit for this?

"Hand it over" he demanded.

"I'm not even skating on it" I told him.

He had a furious look on his face.

"Hand it ov-"

Before he could finish, Aqua walked up from behind him and grabbed his shoulders.

"Hey babe, could you help me out with something?" she asked him.

Babe? She was dating him? How is that even possible? All I could picture in my head was them fucking now. God, need to get that image out of my head. But then again, I would love to see Aqua naked.

Terra looked at her, then back at me.

"Put it away Sora-," he paused.

"I mean, Roxas" he corrected.

Sora? What the fuck is he talking about? Aqua gave me a quick wink and the two walked off. At least I know she's got my back. I continued to the lunch line. I looked ahead of the kids in front of me to see what I could eat. I noticed some small cereal boxes, milk, bagels and some muffins. As I thought of what I should pick, I felt a poke on my back. Was Terra going to bother me again? I turned and was surprised from who I saw. Kairi.

"Oh, hey!" I said happily.

God, I must have looked stupid with my happy expression. But she didn't seem to mind, as she still smiled.

"Hey there" she said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well I saw that you were waiting by yourself so I decided to keep you company"

I continued to smile at her.

"You sure you aren't in line just to grab a muffin?" I joked.

"Oh, you caught me!" she joked back.

We both chuckled. The line started moving. I had to figure out what to get. Probably just gonna grab a muffin.

"So you ready to go swimming today?"

I turned to her with a confused expression.

"Huh?"

"Swimming? That's the activity for camp today" she explained.

I just continued to stare at her with confusion. I guess that's why Tidus and Wakka were wearing swim trunks. Damn, I should probably pay attention to the announcements more.

"You know you don't have to. The consolers won't get mad if you don't" she said with a smiled, noticing my confusion.

God, I **love** her smile! It makes me want to smile back (which I do), as cheesy as it sounds.

"Um, Roxas. Get your food" she reminded me.

I snapped out of my daze and turned around. No one was in front of me. The lunch lady was waiting, impatiently, for me to get something. I just quickly grabbed a muffin and I walked off, with Kairi following.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000

Water was flying everywhere. It looked so refreshing on such a hot day. But regardless, I didn't want to go in. I didn't feel like it. I'm never in the mood for swimming anymore. It's just not my thing. Damn stoner problems. I was sitting up against the tree, relaxing in the shade as I watched the kids and most of the consolers swimming around in the ocean. Actually, that's a lie. I wasn't watching the kids, I was watching her. You know who I'm talking about. God, she looked so sexy in her bikini. Though I was respectful to women, I still couldn't help the thoughts swimming around my head.

"Roxas!" I heard.

I once again snapped out of my daze and looked to my left. I had forgotten Riku had sat down next to me. He didn't feel like swimming either, which was good because it just meant I had someone to talk to.

"You daydreaming?" he added.

I nodded my head. He just chuckled and we both continued to look off into the ocean.

"God can you believe how hot Kairi looks?" he asked.

I turned my head to him. Had he been reading my thoughts or something? Or was he just interested in her as well? If so, then this would be trouble. I slightly turned my head and looked out towards the ocean once more.

"I guess" I simply replied.

He once again chuckled.

"You guess? Come on dude. Don't be a pussy I'm not gonna say shit" she told me.

I smiled. Knowing guys like him, he would tell her anyway. But regardless, I went along with it.

"I said I guess. That didn't mean no" I replied.

"Well, you should've just said it straight up"

"I guess" I just simply said.

We both laughed.

"But seriously dude, I've been trying for the longest to get at that. I mean, I know she's my friend but I kinda want to be more than that," he told me.

"It sounds like you just wanna fuck her rather than be with her" I replied.

He looked at me.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

I sighed.

"Well, the way you made it sound seems like you just want to bang her instead of date her"

He just laughed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right"

I winched at this. This guy was a douchebag! I mean, I know I wasn't any better but I actually cared for Kairi. This guy just wanted to use her. That's when it came to me. I realized that Riku mirrored Seifer. I don't know how i didn't see it before. Regardless, I cant just get mad at him. That'll cause some shit to go down.

"Mhm" I simply told him, still resting my arms across my skateboard.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

I lay in my bed, while Tidus and Wakka are asleep. Wakka was snoring so fucking loud, while Tidus just "looked" asleep. I can't tell if he actually was.

"Tidus?" I whispered.

No movement.

"TIDUS!" I whispered loud.

Still, no movement. I wait a few more minutes just to see if he was actually asleep. When I felt like the coast was clear, I slowly got out of bed, grabbed my shoes and quietly walked out the door to meet up with her.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000

It was past midnight. Kairi and I were once again, meeting up at the beach to have our little "Midnight Talk Sesh" as she would like to call them. She was just talking about how Selphie tried messing with some dude in the water, while Kairi just tried to get away to feel less awkward. That must've sucked. It was pretty funny, though.

"That's pretty funny though," I told her.

She giggled. I'm glad she went along with it. I didn't want her thinking I was some asshole making fun of her.

"So, you coming to that party on the islands tomorrow?" she asked.

"I guess so"

Her smile then turned to a slight frown.

"You guess? No, you **need** to go. It'll be so much better with you there" she told me.

I chuckled. I hope she meant that. Maybe she might be interested in me as well.

"How would it be better?" I smoothly asked.

"It would just be a lot more fun"

"I'm starting to think you like me Kairi"

She giggled.

"Maybe I do," she sensually told me.

Oh my god. You guys are reading this right?

She looked towards the ocean. She had a worried expression.

"You know, you remind me of someone I know," she told me.

I gave her a confused looked, though she didn't notice.

"Who?"

"Sora" she told me.

Who is this Sora kid? Jeez, that's the second time I've heard his name.

"Its funny. Terra accidentally called me that earlier this morning"

She chuckled softly.

"Well, you do resemble him in a lot of ways" she told me.

"How?"

"You're eyes. They're both the same blue color" she softly stated.

I just stared at her.

"Who is he Kairi?"

She just sat there, slightly smiling. How did she go from sad to happy?

"I use to date him. Things got a bit complicated" she answered.

I continued to stare at her.

"He was my first love. We gave everything to each other. But like I said before, things got complicated" she added.

She was still smiling. How is this funny? I guess she's trying to hide how she really feels about it. She turned to me with a surprised expression.

"Wow. It's so weird how I just kind of told you that. I'm never this comfortable to tell someone something personal unless I trust them" she said with a smile.

This started to sound like some cliché romance novel. But it made me happy hearing her say that regardless.

"I'll take that as a good thing" I happily said.

Her smile grew wider. There's the smile I loved!

"Well, now you have to tell me something personal" she said.

"Ha! Yeah I don't know about that"

"Come on! It's only fair" she whined.

She tried giving me that "puppy eyed dog" look.

"That look you're giving me isn't fair" I joked.

She just giggled. But, she was right. She was able to open up to me. I think I should be able to do the same. But I know it'll probably ruin the mood. I sighed.

"Well… I did have certain feelings towards someone, just like you did. But, I never actually did anything about it"

"Why not?" she questioned curiously.

I just stared at the sand.

"I honestly don't know" I told her.

"Maybe it's because I was just a complete ass to her" I added

"I doubt that" she told me.

Obviously she doesn't really know me. She doesn't know about my past.

"… People just change" I softly told her.

I could feel her sad eyes looking over at me. God, I should have never told her that. Our night was ruined. Then, I felt her arms wrapped around me. I take that back, the night is not ruined! I wrapped my arms around her as well. God, this felt great. This brightened up my mood so much.

"Well, thank you Kairi" I said, lifting my head and looking up at her with a smile.

Normally, this would be the time to kiss the girl after such a great hug. But, due to the subject we had just discussed, it would just feel kind of weird. But god, I really wanted to! She yawned and looked at her phone.

"It's 1:30. We should head back to get some rest"

I groaned.

"But I don't want to. I enjoy our talks" I complained, jokingly.

She giggled as usual.

"We have all of tomorrow night to talk," she explained.

But that just wouldn't be the same. I love talking to her when it was just the two of us, all by ourselves.

"Alright" I told her.

We both stood up and started walking back towards out room. I have a feeling things are just gonna start to get weird soon.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000

**A/N: That's chapter two. I'm sorry if the story and characters seem a bit sloppy, but I'm gonna try to work on it. But if you think otherwise, then good. Haha, please review. I write this for you guys so I want to be given a reason to continue writing it. I want to know if people actually enjoy it. Anyways, party chapters will be up soon, which is when the story REALLY picks up. REVIEW! It helps.**


	3. Heads Will Roll

**A/N: Now the next two chapters will be revolve around the party. They're both going to be pretty short but I'm most likely going to upload them at the same time. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Idk why I have to say this because you know I don't own this but I don't own the Kingdom Hearts series (it's pretty obvious), just this fanfiction story.**

**Enjoy**

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000**

I'm gonna skip the part where I wake up and get dressed, because nothing interesting happened when I did so. Tidus, Wakka and I decided to smoke a bit before we all headed to breakfast. I felt like I haven't done it in a while, even though it's only been a day (stoner problems, haha). After I took a hit from Wakka's bong, he took his can and sprayed the air.

"I love wakin' and bakin'" Tidus commented.

The three of us laughed.

"Yeah man, we need to do this more often" said Wakka.

"I don't know man, we need to save it up a little more to make it last until camp is over" I explained.

He nodded his head in agreement. I passed the bong to Tidus and he took a hit, blowing it out the window right after.

"So do you think there will be weed at the party tonight?" I asked.

"Of course! It's a 'Destiny Islands Party'. Everyone there smokes" Tidus answered.

I chuckled at this.

"I should've figured. I don't know why I'd think you guys were the only pot heads" I joked.

"Hey!" the both said in unison defensively.

Then we all ended up laughing again. Tidus passed the bong to Wakka, who took a hit and blew the smoke out the window. God, I just love how the smoke looks when it floats around in the air. Wakka took the can and sprayed it in the air once more. He handed the bong to me.

"After this man, we have to head out" Wakka explained.

I nodded and took a hit.

"How long have you been smoking Roxas?" asked Tidus.

Inhale. Exhale.

"Almost a year" I answered.

"Rookie" he told me.

I chuckled at this. Wakka took his can and sprayed the air.

"Well, that's all" I told me.

I handed the bong back to Wakka, who walked over to his bag and placed it in there.

"Don't worry man. Tonight we will smoke all the weed we desire," he excitedly told me.

I nodded and sat up from my bed. Tidus followed.

"Lets get something to eat!" I shouted.

Tidus laughed.

"Fat ass" he commented.

I ignored that and started walking towards the door, with both of them following.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000

The three of us sat down with Kairi, Selphie and Riku. The moment I sat down, I noticed Kairi give me a quick glance. But once I caught it, she looked back at Selphie. Okay, so it's obvious we like each other, but the problem was just how to bring it up without sounding stupid.

"So I got the hook up from Cid" Riku told the table.

"What hook up?" Selphie asked.

"He said he'd help give me two canoes for us, that way we could row our way to the other island and get to the party" he answered.

"That's awesome!" Tidus shouted.

"Fuck dude, keep your voice down. Don't want anyone hearing" Riku told him.

Kairi threw me a quick glance, until I once again caught her and she turned her attention back to Riku. I found it quite adorable to be honest, haha.

"So Roxas" said Riku.

I turned to him.

"You ready for the party?" he continued.

I nodded me head.

"You know from what I've noticed, you don't like to talk much" he added.

I chuckled.

"Not a morning person" I simply replied.

"Or maybe you're just too high" Selphie joked.

Tidus, Wakka and I chuckled as this. Oh, if only she knew.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Oh nothing" Tidus answered, still chuckling along with us.

"Liar!" she shouted.

Her voice was so high pitched that it caused everyone to laugh.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000

While everyone was off doing whatever, I was skating boarding around the camp. I haven't done this in awhile. It has great! I feel like everything just slows down, allowing me to enjoy every little moment. Then she popped up in my thoughts. Kairi. Goddamn, I must really like her. This is weird. I haven't felt like this in a while. But maybe this time, I can actually do something with my feelings. But would that be such a good idea? I have about two and a half weeks until camp is over. Maybe we could be friends with benefits, but I actually want more than that. Shit this is so hard.

"Roxas!" I heard someone shout.

Like always, I come back into reality. I stopped myself and hopped off my skateboard. I turned around and saw that it was Aqua. Damn, I almost forgot about her.

"You know, they do take the 'no skateboarding rule' seriously" she explained, walking towards me.

"How come? It seems like no one would give a shit" I asked.

She smiled. Her smile was as great as Kairi's. But something about Kairi's smile just made me feel happier.

"They just don't want anyone getting her because then parents pin all the problems on us" she answered.

"Well, my parents know it's my problem when I get hurt. Nobody else."

I stopped to think about what I just said. I haven't thought about my parents in a while. I wonder if they're still upset with the way I treated them before I left? Maybe I should give them a call sometime soon. Let them know that it's not so bad here after all.

"Well, try explaining that to the other consolers. Especially Terra" she replied with a small giggle.

"Yeah are you two dating or something?" I asked.

Fuck I shouldn't have asked that. She probably thinks I have some high school crush on her now or something. She giggled.

"Why so curious?" she asked.

"I'm not" I lied with a smile.

She just continued on giggling.

"You're smile reminds me of him" she told me.

"Terra?" I questioned.

Terra never smiled. How could you compare that?

"No, Sora" she corrected.

"Oh" I laughed.

"Did Sora use to go here or something?" I asked.

"Mhm. He use to hang out with that group you hang with ALL the time"

"What happened?"

She had a curious look on her face.

"Hm, I don't know. I asked Wakka one time but he didn't really say much. Just that he didn't feel like showing up. I know there's more to it though," she explained.

I knew what she meant. I couldn't help but feel that there was some secret behind this guy.

"Maybe you can meet him at the party tonight" she told me.

I froze. Did she just say what I think she said? She laughed at my surprised expression.

"Relax, I'm not going to rat you out. Cid told me" she explained.

I sighed with relief. Then looked back at her.

"You still didn't explain anything about you and Terra" I reminded her.

Why was I so curious?

"Well, he's cute and smart. The normal shit that attracts a woman to a man"

I laughed at what she said. At least she was down to earth.

"That's cute" I replied.

We just stood there for a while, smiling.

"Well, I have to head back to my cabin. Don't get too drunk tonight Roxas" she warned me.

I laughed.

"I'll try"

She smiled at me before she walked past me. God, she was so hot! I hopped back on my skateboard and continued to do tricks.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000

It was about 10pm. Nothing really happened throughout most of the day, just walking and talking to a lot of people. I was had just walked back into my room after taking a shower. I had on a blue flannel and some jeans. Didn't really bother trying to impress anyone. Tidus and Wakka were just sitting on their beds talking to each other bout what was going to happen. They noticed me walk in.

"Looking sharp" said Wakka.

"Yeah yeah yeah" I said with aa laugh.

I put my clothes from earlier today away. I turned to them.

"So when do we head out?" I asked.

"In a few minutes" Tidus answered.

I nodded my head and sat down. I have a feeling that tonight was going to be pretty rad.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000

Tidus, Wakka and I had already left the building and left to the beach. God, security really sucked. Not that I was complaining, it was just something I noticed. When we made it to the beach, we saw Riku, Kairi and Selphie setting up the canoes. We walked up to them. Looks like we're all set.

"Looks like we're all set" I said to no one in particular.

"Looks like it" replied Riku.

"Already well Selphie and Wakka come with me. Kairi and Tidus, you can go with Roxas on the other canoe" Riku explained to everyone.

We followed the instructions and made it into the canoes. We then rowed off the shore and started going. Tidus wanted to row, which I didn't mind.

"God I'm so excited" Kairi told us.

"It better be worth it" Tidus added.

"I'm sure it will be. No party we've been to really disappoints" she told him.

He nodded in agreement. I just kind of sat there, looking back at the shore. God, we've gotten really far. I turned my head back around and saw Kairi smiling at me. It kind of threw me off guard. I expected her to look away like earlier today, but she didn't. So I just smiled back. This party was gonna be great.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000

In a few minutes, we finally made it to the other island. We could hear the music from a distance. Selphie screamed in excitement. We pulled the canoes onto the shore and started following the music.

"Get excited Roxas!" Riku shouted to me.

I laughed at this. He must really think I'm lame or something. Or I could just be over thinking it. After a few minutes of walking (well, speed walking) we finally made it. It was incredible! People were dancing, people were drinking and playing beer pong. I'm pretty sure someone out there was smoking or getting laid.

"Ohmygod!" Selphie shouted. She grabbed Riku's arm and dragged him to the dance floor.

I looked over at Tidus and noticed a slightly sad expression on his face. Damn, he must like her. I felt kind of bad. I then noticed Kairi turn to me.

"Lets dance" she said.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me to the area of people dancing. I've been to parties before, but not one on a beach, which seemed like a lot more fun and crazy. The moment we stopped walking, she turned to me and the song "Heads Will Roll (A-Trak remix)" started playing. I actually enjoyed this song. We then both started dancing, thank god I knew how to dance, or else I would've never kept up. She knew how to dance. And looked so sexy doing it. We never kept our eyes off of each other. It was great.

"You dance pretty good!" I shouted over the music.

She smiled.

"You ain't that bad yourself" she shouted.

I smiled at this. After about two more songs, we decided to take a break and sit down somewhere. I noticed some people staring at me, trying to figure out if they've seen me before.

"God, I'm having so much fun!" Kairi told me.

"Me too!" I replied.

"I'm gonna get something to drink. Want anything?" I asked.

She nodded yes and I stood up. I walked up to the table with beer cans and cups scattered around.

"Hey, haven't I seen you before?" I heard someone ask.

I looked up at this person. She was just some random islander. I nodded my head no.

"Oh, never mind then. You just look like someone I know" she said before walking off.

That was random. I grabbed two cans of beer and was about to head over back to where Kairi was. But I noticed that she wasn't there anymore. Where did she go? I turned around to see if she was on the dance floor, still no sign of her. I turned back to the table and put a beer can back on the table. I sat down, opened my can and drink some. Might as well start drinking.

"Great" I said to myself.

Someone then walked up to me.

"Damn, he was right" the unfamiliar voice said.

What the fuck was this guy talking about. I wasn't in the mood to deal with some drunks. I looked up to say something but I paused. He had the same eyes as me! Could this be the guy everyone was comparing me to?

"You Sora?" I asked.

He nodded his head.

"Yeah" he answered.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000**

**A/N: Yeah I'm gonna have to leave it off here and later today I'll finish up the rest, where a couple of things get revealed. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review please! **


	4. 3:25 AM

**A/N: Here's Chapter Four. Things are going to start getting a little complicated for Roxas here, and it's not even the worst of it.**

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000**

Sora sat that next to me. He really did look like me. It was weird. The only difference was the hair.

"I thought Wakka was over-exaggerating but shit, we do look alike. He was right" he told me.

"Wakka told you that?" I asked.

I was still a bit thrown off from how much we looked alike. He nodded his head.

"Mhm. You sure you aren't like a long lost brother?" he joked.

I slightly chuckled at this. THAT was weird. Why was it so weird? Maybe it's because this guy seemed to hurt Kairi. He's the reason why things got so complicated. Or was he? He seemed way too nice. Shit, I have to stop thinking.

"Probably" I joked back, taking a sip of my beer.

I stared off back into the dance floor, searching for Kairi. Where WAS she?

"She's talking to Riku if you're looking for her" Sora told me, taking a sip of his beer.

I looked at him. How did he know? Maybe he saw us dancing. And I hope Riku doesn't try anything.

"Oh" I simply said.

I took another sip of my beer, awkwardly.

"You care about her right?" he asked.

I quickly turned to him. He had a serious expression on his face. Now wasn't the time to play dumb.

"Yeah, I do" I answered.

"I can tell. She deserves someone like you" he told me.

No she doesn't. Not if she knew who I really was. But i was quite curious on why he was telling me this.

"You're not mad?" I asked.

He chuckled at this.

"No of course not. I wish we were together again but, i know that that won't happen" he replied.

I felt sad. Those words made me feel like a horrible person. But should I feel bad? What really went down between these two?

"Can I ask you something Sora?"

He took a sip of his beer and turned to me.

"What happened between the two of you?"

He just stared at me with a smile. What was it with him and Kairi always smiling during subjects like these?

"Lets walk and talk" he said.

He stood up and waited for me to do the same. I was wondering why he wanted to walk but I didn't really care. And just wanted the find out the truth. So I stood up and we began to walk off into the distance. When we got far enough, he began to speak.

"When we were kids, we'd always hang out on these island. Every day was a new adventure, a new discovery" he started.

He must've have really cared for her. He went on.

"I was so happy around her, as she was with me. We've always liked each other but never go the chance to. When we were 16, she asked _me_ out"

He laughed at his own statement.

"I know, the girl asked the guy out. But she knew I wasn't gonna do it anytime soon" he added.

I just kept staring at him, anticipating what he was going to say next.

"Anyway, we started dating, and we were happier than ever. And we were good the first few months... but then a so called "friend" had to just mess it all up"

His smile went away.

"Riku had always had a crush on Kairi, but for the wrong reason. He couldn't stand to see us happy together. He started to make shit up about me and tell Kairi!"

Note to self: Keep Kairi away from Riku. Sora went on.

"But she didn't believe him. She knew me too well to believe that crap. And she didn't even know why he actually said those things. She couldn't realize that he was trying to split us up. I tried to tell her to stay away from Riku, but she didn't want to. She felt that it wasn't fair to stop being friends with him over some "misunderstandings""

"Why would she think they were misunderstandings?" I asked.

"She thought it was doubtful that our "friend" was trying to do such a thing. Some girls just get stuck in denial" he told me.

I hope no similar situations stirs up between us.

"Anyway, we fought more and more over it. The next few months were just nothing but fighting. We couldn't take it anymore!"

I can see him trying to hold his tears in. This must've been hard for him.

"Hey, you can stop if you want" I informed him.

He shook his head no.

"No don't worry, I'm almost done" he assured me.

We both stopped walking. He calmed down as he continued.

"Anyway, we both just decided to end it. We thought it would just be best to be friends and that maybe later we could start again once we worked things out... but nothing worked out. We ended up being distant and just stopped talking"

He sat down and turned to the ocean. I did the same. We just watched the waves jump around.

"And that's what happened. Things just got so complicated" he told me, ending his tale.

We just continued to stare at the ocean. It was such a peaceful moment, though we were taking about such a painful subject. I wonder if things will be different the next time I see her. I should go find her.

"Can you promise me something Roxas"

I turned to Sora.

"Don't allow her to get hurt. She deserve to be treated well" he told me.

He turned to me and then smiled.

"But hey, I don't want to me a buzz kill. Go find her and enjoy the party" he said cheerfully.

I smile back. I don't deserve her, he does. But I can't help but want her. She's makes me feel so good. We stood up.

"You know, from what she's told me, she made it sound like it was your fault" I told him.

"Well, it technically was. But everything just got all fucked up. But things get better. And to be honest, I'm glad it's you that she likes. If it were anyone else, I'd be disappointed" Sora told me with a laugh.

We both ended up laughing. I never thought we'd actually be laughing about this. I pictured us hating each other. I'm glad we don't.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000

We both made our way back to the party. Everyone was still dancing and playing beer bong and god knows what else. I looked at my watch. It read 12:45.

"I'm gonna find Tidus and Wakka. You should go find Kairi" Sora suggested.

"Alright. Nice meeting you Sora"

"Likewise"

He then walked off. I headed towards the dance floor to look for Kairi. She wasn't with Riku because he was dancing with some other girl, so that's good. I continued searching the dance floor. Where was she? After 10 minutes, I decided to check somewhere else. When I left the dance floor, I saw her. She was drinking with Selphie. She seemed really drunk. I walked up to her.

"Kairi" I said.

She turned around.

"Oh, hey Sora" she told me.

"Roxas" I corrected.

"Oh whatever, you both look the same"

That comment did kind of hurt. But she was drunk, of course she'd say something as stupid as that.

"You left me all alone you asshole" she added.

"I was getting us beers, I didn't ditch you. You ditched me" I explained.

"Fucking liar" Selphie said.

I looked at her.

"Selphie, can you go somewhere else?" I asked politely.

She gave me a weird look.

"God, you are an asshole" she told me before walking off.

I hate drunks. As much as I love getting shitfaced, I didn't like dealing with people who were. I turned my attention back to Kairi.

"I think you need to sit down-"

"Leave me alone Sora!" she shouted.

Some people noticed this.

"Kairi, my name is Roxas, not Sora" I explained.

God, it really did hurt that she compared me to him. Not that he was a bad guy but still, I wanted her to know that we were both completely different. I grabbed her and sat her down on one of the chairs. I noticed some tears escaping her eyes. I absolutely **hated** seeing her like this.

"Kairi, please stop crying"

She started to giggle.

"I really missed you" she told me.

"Me or Sora?" I asked.

I couldn't tell if she thought I was still Sora. She didn't say anything. She's probably beyond confused. Her eyes all of a suddenly got huge and she cupped her mouth with her hand. She stood and ran towards the other side of the island.

"Kairi!" I shouted, chasing after her.

What the hell was her problem. A few moments later, we made it away from the party and she puked in one of the bushes. God I really hated seeing her like this.

"I'm sorry... I didn't want anyone to see me like this" she explained.

"That's okay" I said, while walking up to her.

She puked again. I held her hair up and rubbed her back.

"Roxas..." she said.

I smiled. She finally realized it was me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Please take care of me"

I chuckled at this.

"I will" I told her.

And then she puked again. Not exactly a romantic moment.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 

It was about 2:45 in the morning. We had decided to leave the party so that we could get some sleep before we were forced to wake up at 10. Riku, Selphie and Wakka on the other hand, wanted to keep on partying and said they'd come in later. I was slightly sober so I was the one rowing us back to camp. Kairi was passed out drunk and Tidus was a little too high to function. But he seemed really deep in thought.

"Thinking about Selphie?" I asked.

He turned towards me.

"How'd you know?"

"I see the way you look at her. I seem to really like her" I answered.

"Kinda how you like Kairi?" he asked.

I laughed at this. I looked at her. She looked cute sleeping.

"Yes, just like that Tidus"

He giggled.

"Well, I really like Selphie, but I know she wants Riku. It feels like some stupid love triangle and I hate it" he told me.

"So you haven't told her?"

He nodded his head no.

"Dude, just tell her. You never no what she's gonna say. The worse she can do is say she doesn't like you back. Just move on afterwards" I advised him.

"Yeah but it's still pretty hard" he told me.

"Yeah but still. Telling her nothing won't change shit man"

He looked at me. He could tell I was being serious about this. We then looked back at the ocean. He ran his head along the water.

"I'll try Roxas. Thanks man!" he said.

I smiled.

"Anytime"

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000

It was about 3:00 now. God I sucked at rowing. I pulled the canoe under the dock with Tidus' help. I had to carry Kairi around since she was passed out.

"Hey Tidus, I'm gonna bring Kairi to her room. Just meet me up later"

"Alright man. Don't touch her you pervert" he joked.

I laughed at this. He went on to our buildings and I walked off to Kairi's building. After about seven minutes, I managed to figure out which one it was. I made it in the building and walked to her door. It was locked. I placed Kairi down and looked at her.

"Kairi, wake up"

She didn't move. Fuck what was I gonna do? I'm pretty sure the key is in her pockets somewhere. I dug my hand in her left pocket and felt it.

"Huh?" I heard her weakly whisper.

Fuck, you have to wake up now?! When man hand is in your pocket?! She slowly opened her eyes and saw what I was doing. She slightly smiled and giggled at me.

"Taking advantage of me?" she joked tiredly.

I pulled out the key.

"Of course" I joked back.

I unlocked the door and opened it. I grabbed her hands and helped her up.

"You need help walking?" I asked.

She shook her head no, pushing me out the way and entering her room. But two steps later, she fell to the floor.

"Kairi!" I whispered loudly.

I quickly piker her up and placed her on a bed. I couldn't tell which one was hers. I closed the door too, so that no one would notice me in her room. That would be bad.

"Wrong bed. It's the one in the corner" she told me.

I sighed. I picked her up and placed her on the correct bed. She smiled.

"Can you help me change?" she asked.

Did she really just ask me that?! That's insane. But she's drunk, she'd never say that sober. Or would she? Aghh!

"I don't want you getting the wrong idea Kairi"

"Pshh. It's not like you're gonna rape me or something" she told me, while unbuttoning her pants.

She slowly slipped them off, revealing her black lacy underwear. I just stared. But I forced my eyes to look up at her. She tossed her pants to the side. God, I was gonna regret this.

"Kairi, just sleep in those" I suggested.

She just kept looking at me with her amazing smile. I pulled the covers from underneath her and placed them over her body. I turned her body to the side so that if she puked, she wouldn't on her own vomit. She's probably going to be wondering why she's sleeping in her underwear and shirt when she wakes up in the morning.

"Goodnight Kairi" I told her.

I was about to walk off until she grabbed my arm.

"No goodnight kiss?" she asked.

I looked at her with a smile. Her saying that made me feel so happy, like everything else she did.

"Not under the condition you're in" I told her.

I'm going to regret that.. But I did give her a goodnight kiss on the cheek, so it was still something. We just smiled at each other. Then she slowly drifted off into sleep. I walked out of her room and left the building. God, what a crazy night. But still, I wonder what the morning will be like. I looked at my watch. It read: 3:25am. Shit I need to sleep!

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00

As I walked into my building and headed towards my door, I noticed Wakka standing in front of it, searching his pockets.

"Wakka?"

He looked at me. He started to softly chuckle.

"Hey man, I lost my key" he explained.

I rolled me eyes and walked up to the door.

"That was a crazy party, right?" he asked drunkly.

I nodded in agreement and opened the door. We walked in and I closed it behind us.

"I'm gonna have the biggest hangover of life man" he told me before jumping onto his bed and passing out. Tidus was already asleep.

I laughed at this. These two have been really good to me. I'm so glad I actually made friends here. I can't believe I wanted to not come, it had been great.I might come back next year. I walked over to my bed and stripped down to nothing but my boxers. I pulled the covers over me and laid down.

"I had a good day" I told myself with a smile.

The last thing on my mind was Kairi before I drifted off to sleep. I wonder how things will be between us now?

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: There you have it! I honestly think this chapter wasn't that great. Only the beginning and ending were good to me but maybe you guys might think differently. I'll try to get chapter five up soon. Please please PLEASE review. It really means a lot. Also, sorry if I made a couple of mistakes haha. Take care!**


	5. It's Complicated

**A/N: Chapter Five! Now, this chapter will probably be where the story picks up a little bit. I hope you enjoy and I'm REALLY sorry for all the errors in the last chapter. I think I was just rushing to get the chapter up that I didn't catch them. Anyway, here's chapter five.**

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000**

"Ah! My fucking head is killing me!" Wakka yelled.

I slowly opened my eyes, waking up from my sleep. God I wish I could sleep longer. Maybe if I just closed my eyes again and pretend that I was still sleeping… All of a sudden, the alarm clock went off! My eyes shot right open. I fucking hated that thing! I wish we could change the alarm time but Leon had set it up so that everyone's clock would go off at 10:00 AM. Fuck! I slowly lifted my legs and swung them over my bed, so that I could sit up. My whole body was aching!

"You feeling alright Roxas?" Wakka asked.

I placed my head into my hands, using my thumbs to rub my temples. I didn't even drink that much so I don't think I have a hangover. But my head was still killing me regardless.

"Yup" I simply answered.

Tidus slowly started sitting up. He had a painful expression across his face. He seemed pretty sore too.

"Damn, my body hurts" he told us.

"Join the club," I said, lifting my head from my hands.

Tidus swung his legs over his bed and placed them on the ground so he could sit. But once he did, his expression changed from painful to confused. It wasn't until we both looked down at his feet that we realized what caused his expression to change. He had stepped in his own vomit!

"HOLY SHIT!" he shouted.

I just fell back on my bed and started laughing like crazy.

"What is it man?" Wakka asked curiously.

He rushed over to where Tidus was sitting and saw the reason for his outburst. Wakka started laughing as well.

"Fuck you guys!" Tidus yelled.

But we couldn't help it. It was just too funny.

"I didn't even realize I puked last night! I didn't even drink that much!" he added.

Wakka feel to the floor laughing after hearing that, we didn't know why it was so funny!

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000

The three of us made it to the dining hall where all kids were having breakfast. We didn't even bother looking for anyone now. We decided to go straight to the lunch line and grab some food. Once we did, we started looking.

"Do you see them?" I asked.

Neither of them replied, they just kept looking.

"All I see is Riku" Tidus said pointing to his direction.

Riku was sitting by himself at the usual table. I don't know why we couldn't point him out before. Maybe because there wasn't a high pitched squealing girl talking around that area. We walked up to the table and sat down. Where are the girls?

"Where are the girls?" Tidus asked.

He read my mind.

"Selphie is feeling sick from last night so Kairi is trying to help her out. Which I don't think works out because she didn't seem to look that great herself," Riku explained, chuckling.

That's when I started to remember what happened. How I took Kairi to her room and she attempted to strip naked. I wonder if she even remembers?

"That's why we shouldn't allow bitches to drink," he added.

We all laughed. Though I didn't like how he referred to Kairi as a bitch, I couldn't really say anything. Then I started remembering the conversation Sora and I had. I really do need to watch out for Riku.

"So you hook up with anyone?" Wakka asked Riku.

"Eh, just two girls. But I only made out with one and kissed the other, so I don't really consider it hooking up" he told him.

"Well, if that's not hooking up then I don't know what is" added Tidus.

"Um, that would be 'fucking', Tidus" Riku shot back with a smirk.

Wakka laughed at this while Tidus was looking a bit embarrassed. I just took a bite out of my muffin.

"What about you Roxas?" Riku asked.

I looked up at him.

"Nope, didn't hook up with anyone" I replied.

"Really? I mean you're pretty attractive man, I don't see why not" he explained.

I laughed at his comment. I didn't need to question his compliment because I knew him well enough to know he's straight.

"I don't know man, I just didn't"

"Not even Kairi?" he asked with his smirk.

I gave him a confused looked.

"What are you talking about?" I curiously asked.

"Well you were with her most of the night so I figured something might've happened"

"Yeah you're right" Tidus added, coming out of his embarrassment.

I looked back and forth between the two of them.

"Well I didn't. Sorry to disappoint" I told them, taking another bite out of my muffin.

"If you say so Roxas. If I were you I would've done some shit" Riku ended with his signature smirk.

It was really strange that he'd ask me that. Maybe he knows that I like her. Is he going try anything with her? I feel like he would. Now I _really_ have to watch out for this guy.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000

I was walking around the woods, just thinking about the things that have happened these past few days. Everyone else was off doing their own thing as usual. The consolers really don't give a shit here, except for Terra of course, but I think he's just power hungry. I stopped walking and put my back against a tree. I sighed. I wonder how Kairi is? I felt like I haven't seen her in forever, though it's only been a few hours. I couldn't stop replaying last night in my head.

"Roxas?" I heard a soft familiar voice said.

I turned to my right to see who it was. Speak of the angel herself. It was Kairi. I was shocked and happy at the same time. I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey" I softly replied.

"Hey"

I sat down on the ground with my back still against the tree. She did the same. We just stared at each other for a while. Then she finally spoke up.

"I'm really sorry for last night"

I smiled.

"Don't be. It's not a big deal"

"I just don't want things to be so awkward between us," she explained.

"Things aren't. Everything is fine" I explained to her.

"I hope so. I don't want us to not talk, you know? I'd hate that"

Those words made me so happy. I couldn't help but smile bigger.

"I'd hate that too. But don't worry. Nothing's changed between us" I assured her.

I placed my hand on top of hers. Pretty bold of me, I know. She looked straight into my eyes and smiled.

"Besides, I thought you looked cute in your underwear" I joked.

I wasn't joking but I didn't want her thinking I was a pervert. She giggled.

"Well don't get use to it" she said.

"Aww" I whined.

She just chuckled, causing me to do the same. She then embraced me in a tight hug. This threw me off a little, but I managed to return the hug.

"I'm so glad we met" she whispered to me.

I smiled softly. I'm pretty sure she likes me, but I don't know how to bring up the subject. Fuck, I'm such a pussy.

"Me too" I whispered back

We broke apart from the hug and just talked for the next hour or so. And I loved every minute of it. I don't know what it was that made me like her so much. It was such a great feeling though.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000

Some time later, it was time for all the kids and consolers to gather around a campfire and sing some campfire songs… okay we weren't singing any songs, we were kind of just talking shit. Kairi and Selphie were whispering to each other about something (god knows what), Wakka and Tidus were talking about joining a blitzball team once camp is over, and Riku was off flirting with some girl. I'm pretty sure he's gonna bang her in a few minutes, probably behind some tree in the woods. What was I doing? Nothing. I **was** talking to Tidus and Wakka but I wasn't into blitzball as much as they were. So I kind of just sat there, thinking, explaining everything to you guys (haha).

"Yo Roxas!" Wakka said punching my arm.

I didn't really react to the punch. I just looked up at him with a curious face.

"Stop daydreaming" he told me.

I softly chuckled at this. I stood up.

"I gotta take a piss" I told them before walking off.

"Or probably just jerk off" Tidus joked.

I could hear Wakka and him laughing. I merely smiled, still walking deeper into the trees. These woods felt so familiar, like the ones back in Twilight Town. The difference is that there's a mansion in the woods back at home, but here was just a beach. After a minute of walking, I finally found a tree. I don't know why I actually looked for a tree. They're all the same. Maybe I was just trying to walk far enough from the others so they don't see me. I pulled down my zipper, positioned myself in front of the tree and took a piss. It felt awkward just hearing it hit the tree, but whatever. All of a sudden, I could hear someone walking towards my direction. I quickly finished up and zipped my pants back up. Great timing whoever you are! When I stepped a few inches back, I saw the person walk up to me. It was Aqua.

"Aqua?" I asked curiously.

She just stared at me.

"Are you okay?" I added. She said nothing.

What was with her? I couldn't do anything but stare back. Then it happened.

She started kissing me.

Believe me, I'm as shocked as you are. I'm the one she's doing it to! My eyes were wide open. I didn't know what to do. I suddenly gave in, shutting my eyes and started kissing her back. She pushed me up against the tree, not breaking us apart. I felt her tongue wanting to enter my mouth, and I actually allowed it to. What the fuck was wrong with me?! I couldn't stop! This felt good but it also just felt weird. This was happening so fast. We were making out for a few more seconds until we both pulled away fast. I couldn't tell if it was her or me that did it first. We stared into each others eyes for a moment.

Then she just walked away. I just stared at her until she made it back to the campfire and sat down next to Terra. What the fuck was that all about? I rested my back against the tree. I don't know how to feel about this. I know it wasn't right. Not because she's dating someone else. Not because she's a few years older than me. But because for some reason I felt like I betrayed Kairi. I know I shouldn't feel that way because we had nothing going on between us, but I felt like I did. Ugh! This sucks!

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

A hour later, the campfire started ending. The kids and consolers were standing up and walking away back to their respective rooms. Before Kairi was about to walk off, she stopped in front of me and whispered in my ear.

"Midnight talk?" she asked.

I smiled at this, nodding my head yes. She smiled back and walked away. I was still sitting down, thinking about what happened earlier. That's when I saw her again. Aqua stayed behind, putting out the small fire with a bucket of water. When she did, it was completely dark. Only the moonlight shined down on us. She looked up at me, noticing I was still sitting.

"Roxas, you have to go" she informed me.

I didn't budge. I just stared at her. She walked closer to me. I finally stood up.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

She just started at me.

"Don't play dumb. You know what I'm talking about" I added.

She looked down to the ground.

"I don't know" She replied.

She looked back up to me and continued.

"It just felt like something I needed to do"

My eyes grew wide.

"Needed to do?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know either Roxas. There's just something about you. I couldn't help it. But look, I'm sorry" she told me.

We just stared at each other for a while. There was something about Aqua I did like, but I just didn't like her as much as Kairi.

"It's fine. It's just… I like someone" I told her.

She softly smiled.

"Are you with her?" she asked curiously.

I nodded my head no.

"Do you feel bad for kissing me back?" she asked right after.

I nodded my head yes, ashamed almost.

"Then why aren't you with her?" she asked.

I sat back down. How did we get to this subject?

"It's complicated. When camp is over, I won't be able to her again," I explained.

Aqua sat down next to me.

"Roxas, don't let that stop you. Just tell her how you feel and enjoy it will you can"

I turned to her.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"You'll regret not doing it once you get back home"

I thought about what she had just said. She was right. I needed to act soon.

"You're right. Thanks Aqua" I thanked with a smile.

"You sure you aren't mad at me, right?" she asked.

I laughed at this.

"Of course not. Why would you think that?"

"You just seemed upset right after" she answered.

"Why would I be mad that you kissed me? I was just thrown off" I explained.

She giggled.

"So, if you weren't interested in this girl, what would've happened from here on out?" she asked.

I stood up and smiled.

"I'd probably fuck you," I answered.

Her mouth dropped. What? I had to be honest. And it's not like I was going to. Plus, I wanted to see what her reaction would be. Why? Because I love messing with people. Then something came to mind.

"What about Terra though?" I asked, remembering she was still with him.

Her smile turned into a frown. Fuck, I hated it when girls did that. Well in this case, a woman.

"He doesn't make me feel as happy as I use to be. I think he feels the same way also" she replied sadly.

I stared at her, trying to think of what else to say.

"What made you think I could make you feel happier?" I asked.

"Like I said, there's just something about you" she simply answered.

I felt so bad now. She somehow managed to like me. A lot. I couldn't do anything though.

"I'm… I'm sorry Aqua"

She looked up at me with a smile.

"Don't be. It's my fault. Now, get to bed" she told me.

I smiled at her. Shit, we seem to be smiling a lot.

"Goodnight Aqua" I told her before walking back to my building.

I never expected to have that type of conversation with her. But she was right about me admitting my feelings to Kairi. I needed to do it. Tonight.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000

It was a few minutes past midnight and I was walking towards the beach. I had to tell her everything tonight. I wasn't going to just keep quiet for a few more days, it would eventually eat me up. I made it to our usual spot. She was sitting there on the shore, staring off into the ocean. I walked (speed walked) towards her. She must've heard me because she turned around before I got there.

"Hey Roxas" she greeted with a smile.

Did I mention I love her smile? I sat down next to her.

"Hey Kairi"

"Took you long enough" she joked.

I just threw her a smile.

I couldn't just tell her my feelings right away. I wanted to just talk to her first about other things. But after about ten minutes, I couldn't contain myself. I had to tell her. It was now or never.

"Kairi, I have to tell you something"

She turned to me and looked a little worried.

"I hate when people say shit like that" she admitted.

I laughed.

"What is it?" she added, trying to keep her cool.

I took a deep breath.

"Look, there isn't really an easy way to say it so I'm going to just have to be blunt about it"

She just continued to stare at me. Fuck, I can feel the tension. I felt like some 10 year old trying to admit his feelings. God, this was so straight forward. No turning back though. But then again, I could lie and say it was a joke. But then she would never take me serious later on. Fuck! I have to say it. And before I knew it, the words escaped my mouth.

"I like you... A lot" I told her.

I froze. Fuck, what was she going to do? Her mouth slightly dropped. Shit that wasn't a good sign. But then her mouth formed a small smile. That was a good sign, right?

"Do you really?" she softly asked.

"Um, yeah" I answered. I was so fucking nervous!

She giggled.

"Okay" she simply said.

Then she turned back to look towards the ocean, as in nothing had happened. I felt confused. Was that her honest reaction?

"Um, 'okay'?" I simply asked.

"Mhm" she said nodding her head.

I am so confused right now.

"I am so confused right now," I told her.

She started laughing at this.

"What's so funny?" I asked, still very confused.

She just kept laughing. This also had me kind of laughing but not as much.

"Seriously Kairi, what's so-"

But before I could finish my sentence, she gave me a quick peck on my lips. Okay, seriously. **What the fuck?** Was she messing with me? God, I don't understand any of this! But, I do know one thing. It felt a lot better when she kissed. A lot better than Aqua's kiss.

"Um, okay" I simply said, smiling like an idiot.

She just kept laughing.

"So… does this mean you... feel the same?" I asked slowly.

She gave me a confused face, as if I were retarded or something.

"Are you being serious right now?" she asked.

"Um… I don't know…" I told her.

I am so lost. She rolled her eyes and kissed me again. This time, it lasted longer. I don't know how long because my mind was somewhere else. God, this felt amazing! I didn't want this to end. But before I knew it, we pulled about.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked.

I chuckled.

"Actually no. Could you do that again?" I joked.

Though I wasn't actually joking, I really did want more. She chuckled along with me. This was great. I didn't picture our first kiss happening like this, but it didn't matter. It already happened. And I was happy with it.

"You're so dumb" she told me, before we started kissing again.

Now I **really** have to apologize to my parents because I'm so glad I came to this camp. A few minutes later, we pulled apart.

"So what happens now?" I asked.

She just kept on smiling.

"I don't know. But you know what? I'm fine with how this is though" she answered.

And so was I. I guess she didn't want to put a label on this. Maybe it's good we don't put a label on it. It would probably mess things up. Regardless, I liked her a lot, and she liked me a lot too. I was honestly happy with this. I know I wasn't going to hurt her, because I actually want to be with her, rather than just fuck her like other guys would. I'm going to try my best to enjoy every day with her, and make it last. I wanted to leave with great memories.

"So does this mean I see you in you're underwear again?" I joked.

She giggled at this and the started to slightly blush.

"Maybe" was all she told me with a seductive smile.

"Maybe is good enough" I replied with a smile.

We then started to kiss again. This summer was going to be great.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000

**A/N: I didn't plan on this happening at the end of this chapter. But I honestly didn't know how to bring it up later. But, now that it's happened, it'll make the next few chapters interesting. But sadly, it'll also bring problems for Roxas. Anyway, PLEASE review! It helps a lot. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	6. Too High To Walk

**A/N: Yeah so I know it's been about a few days since the last update but hey, next chapter is here. It took me awhile to figure out which direction I wanted to take this chapter but I figured it out… sorta. Honestly, I really don't like this chapter. It was sort of rushed but I wanted to get this out of the way. Other chapters will be better though. **

**Also, I was thinking of changing this story from Rated M to T but after I wrote a certain scene in here, I doubt that'll happen (you'll see). But hey, you tell me if it should stay M or change to T. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000**

The next day, I walked in the dining hall with Tidus and Wakka for breakfast, the usual routine. This routine was going to feel a little different though. The moment I sit down at the table with the group, I just _know_ that I won't be able to take my eyes off of her. And I know she'll do the same. And I was right. The moment Wakka, Tidus and I sat down after grabbing our food, we were pretty much eye fucking each other (It sounds weird I know). Everyone was still talking about that party we went to and the possibility of another happening sometime soon. They were still unaware about Kairi and I, whatever we are. After what felt like forever, we broke eye contact. Didn't want anyone asking questions.

"That'll be so sick. When do you think it'll happen?" Tidus asks.

"Probably Tuesday" answered Riku, taking a bite out of his apple.

I assume they're still talking about the next party. Riku turns to me.

"Would you go Roxas?" he asks me.

Why would he ask me? This guy really creeps me out now. I just nod.

"Why are you so unsure?" he adds.

Seriously, what was this guys deal?

"Seriously, what's your deal?" I ask.

His smile doesn't go away.

"Whoa, just asking man. Why so defensive?"

"I'm not defensive. But the way you're asking me just sounds… odd"

The group was staring at me, then at Riku, waiting for his response. His sinister smile still hasn't disappeared. What's he up to?

"So, who is ready for that camp walk we're having today?" Wakka asks, trying to change the subject.

Everyone turns to him, answering and nodding. My glare was still directed towards Riku, who still hasn't broken eye contact away from me. I guess one of us was gonna have to. I turned to Wakka, realizing what he just asked.

"Camp Walk?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, the consolers are taking everyone on a walk around the camp's island" Selphie answered.

How the hell do they hear about these things and I don't?

"You gonna join?" she asked.

I looked down back at my cereal. I've only taken two bites.

"Probably not. I think I'll try to get some sleep. Didn't get enough last night" I said.

I could feel Kairi's eyes on me, probably assuming that I was talking about last night.

"Really? I slept like a baby!" Tidus stated.

"Good for you" I lazily responded.

We both lightly chuckled. I didn't feel like walking around the camp. As much as I'd love to be with Kairi, I was just way too lazy for a hike.

After breakfast, Yuffie announced that in 30 minutes, everyone would meet at the campfire spot and get ready for the hike. We all left and went to our respective rooms.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000

Back at our room, Tidus, Wakka and I were smoking a joint that Wakka had rolled up. Wakka took a hit and passed it to me, blowing the smoke out of the window.

"You sure you don't want to join us man?" he asked.

Inhale. Exhale.

"Yeah. Besides, I'm gonna be too high to walk" I joked, causing us to all laugh.

It's moments like these that make me miss home. My friends and all. Wakka and Tidus stand up.

"We're have to go man. You can finish that up" Wakka tells me, pointing at the joint.

"Wait, can I get one last hit?" Tidus asks.

I nodded and hand it to him. After he does so, he passes it back to me. Wakka sprays the air and throws the can at my bed.

"Have fun" he tells me.

"Be back in like, an hour" Tidus adds.

The two then leave. I'm alone now. It's been a while since I've actually had time to myself, just to think without any interruptions. I take one last hit before flicking the roach out the window. I grab the can and spray the air. I stopped when I felt like it was enough and threw the can at Wakka's bed.

"All alone now" I say to myself.

I wonder how everything back at Twilight Town is. I could always call someone and ask. Actually, I think I'll do that. I pull out my phone and scroll through my contacts until it lands on Hayner. I hit dial and put the phone up to my ear, waiting for an answer. After about three rings, he answered.

"Roxas!" he shouts.

"Hey man!"

"Dude its felt like forever! How've you been?" he asks.

"Pretty good man. Just chilling"

"So that camp isn't as bad as you thought?" he asks, chuckling.

"Surprisingly" I answered, laughing along with him.

"When are you coming back? We all miss you. Even-" he stops his sentence halfway.

I think I have a feeling a what he's trying to say.

"You can just say it man" I assured him.

He sighs.

"Even Olette. She asked for you." he finished.

"That's shocking" I told him.

Just to let you guys in on what's going on, Olette and I use to be great friends. But as time went by, things got a bit complicated between us. It wasn't like Sora and Kairi's old situation because we never went out. But yes, Olette was the fist girl I ever developed feelings for. But this story isn't about me and her. If you don't like it, too bad.

"Yeah... so anyway, when are you coming back?" Hayner repeats.

"It's Friday so in about two more weeks" I answered.

"Can't you just leave earlier? It feels weird when it's just me and Pence. Feels like something is missing" he tells me.

"That's pretty gay" I joke.

"Fuck you!" he jokes back.

We both laughed at this. I really do miss both of them. Hayner, Pence and I have been through so much these past couple of years. It's crazy.

"Well I could leave early, but I kinda don't want to" I tell him.

"Who are you fucking?" he jokes. This guy knew how to make me laugh. And I technically wasn't fucking anyone, just kissing really.

Before I could respond, I noticed the doorknob twisting on the door. Someone was coming in. After a few seconds, Kairi walks in. She's here! What is she doing here? Not that it's a problem, but I'm just sort of confused right now.

"Um… I'm gonna have to call you back" I slowly tell Hayner.

I could hear him questioning my actions before I end the call. Kairi closes the door behind her and locks it. I felt like something was about to go down.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with a smile.

She walks towards me and sits on the edge of my bed.

"I told the consolers that I didn't "feel well" and decided to get some rest" she told me, making quotations marks with her fingers.

I chuckled at this.

"Now why would you do that?" I curiously asked, though I knew why.

She starts to lean down towards me. Her faces is just inches away from mine.

"I figured there were more interesting things to do" she asks with a seductive smile.

This causes me to smile, before I grab her face and pull her into a kiss. It started off slow but when she started to climb on top of me, it started to get a little more intense. This was great. No, this is perfect!

"We have an hour right?" I ask between kisses.

"Mhm" she moans.

God for some reason that just sounded so hot! I flip her over to position myself on top of her. She giggles at this. Moments later, I find my hand sliding down from her arm to her thigh. It just naturally happened. He briefly pull apart to make eye contact. She gives me a reassuring look. We start to kiss again. I felt her tongue lick my teeth, begging to enter. Once I did, are tongues started battling against each other. I lift my hand and slowly started to slide it inside her pants. I could feel her lacy underwear. She lets out a soft moan. I break the kiss.

"This is kind of difficult" I tell her.

She takes her hands off me and starts to unbuckle her belt and unbutton her pants. I grab her pockets and tug them down, revealing her black underwear.

"Told you I'd see you in them again" I joked.

She giggles and we start to kiss once again. I slide my hand inside her underwear and moments later, my fingers enter her.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00

Okay, so we didn't have sex. I just fingered her and we went down on each other, which was fine with me. We both just lay on bed, looking up at the ceiling, while I hold her in my arms. She looks up at me.

"Hey Roxas" she asks.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think this is weird?" she asks.

She's referring to us. I hope she doesn't have second thoughts.

"No. Do you?"

She nods no.

"Honestly, it feels right. Almost like it's suppose to happen" she tells me.

I smile.

"I agree"

She smiles at me.

"Hey what time is it by the way?" she asks curiously.

Shit I haven't kept track with the time. I reach for my phone that's next to the alarm clock and check it. Its been an hour.

"They should be back right about now" I tell her.

She slowly sits up.

"I say we just sit up. I don't want them to question anything" she tells me.

I sit up now.

"Why would it matter?" I ask with a smile. She giggles.

"I don't want them to think that we ditched them to have sex. I could care less if they know we have something going on" she explains.

"Oh, right. But if they found out we've had something going on, then wouldn't they assume that we did have sex anyway?" I asked.

She just stares at me with a smile, trying to think of a response.

"Shut up" she giggles.

I laugh at her defeat. It's pretty cute.

"Stop laughing at me" she whines.

"But it's fun" I tell her.

"No it's not!"

She pouts.

"Don't give me that face" I tell her.

"I'll do what I want"

"Oh will you now?" I challenge, before tackling her down to the bed to tickle her.

She giggles throughout, begging for me to stop. I just continue to tickle her. Moments later, I hear the door swing up. I jump off of her as fast as I could before whoever walked in assumed something, but it was too late. Tidus, Wakka, Selphie and Riku were just staring at us, chuckling.

"You lying motherfuckers" Tidus jokes.

Kairi sits up and both of us just laugh.

"What are you talking about?" Kairi asks, playing dumb.

"Oh guys, I don't feel like walking" Tidus says, mimicking me.

"Oh Leon, I don't feel good. I think I'm gonna get some rest" Wakka adds, mimicking Kairi I'm assuming.

We all just laugh at this. Kairi and I don't deny anything.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000

For the rest of the day, we all just chilled in the same room, talking and joking. No one bothered bringing up anything about Kairi and I, but it's pretty obvious they know about us now. And they were cool with it so it just made it that much better. But for some odd reason, Riku just kept staring at me with his smirk. Seriously, what was this guy's deal?

"I think I'm gonna head to bed" Selphie tells us, yawning after.

When she stops yawning, she looks at Kairi and smiles.

"Lets go Kairi. You can fuck Roxas some more tomorrow" she adds.

I could sense her blushing. I just chuckle at this.

"Shut up!" she tells her.

She just laughs at this comment before they both get up and start saying their goodbyes. Riku stands up as well, getting ready to leave. Kairi saves her last goodbye for me. I pull her into a tight hug and she returns it.

"Aww" Selphie squeals.

"Make out!" Wakka shouts.

We both just laugh looking back at them, still hugging.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" they all chant in unison, except for Riku.

We both continue laughing at this. We then look back at each other, making eye contact while they continue to chant. I just shrug, implying that we should just give them a show. She softly giggles at this and we start to lean in and kiss, making out. They all shout in excitement. Seconds later, we break apart, blushing like crazy.

"There. No put you're boners away" I tell them all.

Everyone laughs. Selphie and Kairi begin to walk out. Kairi gives me one last look before she leaves the room. This makes me smile, and I absolutely fucking love it!

"Hey Roxas, walk me out" says Riku.

I turn to him, my smile slowly going away.

"Huh?" I ask a bit confused.

"I have to have ask you something" he tells me.

He slowly walks out the room, waiting for me. I don't know what's up but I follow him to find out. This felt bad.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000

We both walk outside my building. It's just the two of us, no one else in sight. He turns to me.

"What this about?" I ask.

He just smirks at me, as if he knows something I don't.

"Come on man, what is it?" I repeat.

"I'm sorry. I'm just trying to figure something out" he tells me.

"Figure what out?"

"Well, I just want to know who do you like kissing more. Kairi… or Aqua?"

What the **fuck** did he just ask?! What. The. Fuck! I stare at him, completely thrown off and confused.

"What are you-" he cuts me off.

"After I finished fucking this girl in the woods (I was right), I saw you and Aqua getting it on" he tells me.

Fuck, this is **not **good.** Not good at all!**

"Then I stayed behind to overhear your conversation after I noticed you both haven't left left. I heard you saying how you liked someone else. I could only assume it was the only girl I see you talk to. And when we all came back from our walk, I was right" he continues.

I just stand there, not knowing what to say. Now all those odd stares and questions make sense.

"What's wrong? Don't know what to say?" he asks.

I just continue to stand there, not knowing how to respond. He chuckles.

"Oh boy, these next two weeks are going to be sooooo interesting" he tells me before walking off, leaving me there.

What the hell am I going to do? What if he tells Kairi? Shit.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000

I meet Kairi and the beach shore as usual when it's midnight for another one of our talks. I wasn't really in the talking mood though, I was trying to still comprehend what Riku had told me. I have to figure out what to do. I just have to tell her something before she gets the wrong idea from Riku.

"Roxas, are you okay?" she asks.

I snap out of my thoughts and look up at her, faking a smile.

"I'm fine"

"No you're not. That's a fake smile" she tells me.

Fuck, she knows me that well already? I look down at the sand, almost ashamed.

"Sorry" I softly say.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

I have to tell her myself. Better me then Riku. But I don't want to hurt her feelings. Fuck!

"It's hard to say"

"I'll understand" she assures me.

I shake my head. Doubt it.

"Doubt it" I simply say.

"Try me" she says.

I look up at her. She is giving me a sympathetic smile. God, did I mention her smiles are amazing?

"I um… "

She continues to give me that smile.

"I- I… kissed someone… " I slowly told her.

I look down at the sand once again.

"... hours before I confessed my feelings..." I continued.

I shut my eyes, not wanting to see her upset. And not wanting to see her slap me. The next two words leaving her mouth completely shock me though.

"That's it?"

I open my eyes and look at her, confused.

"Huh?" I asked.

She giggles at his. She'll laugh at anything. I just stare at her, completely shocked.

"I mean, you're not still kissing this other girl right?" she asks.

"Oh no! Just you, I promise" I assure her.

"Okay, then everything is fine"

I don't understand. How is she so cool about this.

"You're not mad?" I ask.

"Well, a little upset. But what can I do about? It already happened" she tells me.

I continue to stare at her confused. Then my expression becomes sad.

"I'm sorry Kairi. I just sort of happened. I didn't even do anything, she actually just attacked me" I tell her.

She giggles at this.

"It's not funny. I'm serious" I tell her.

She slowly stops giggling, but keeps her soft smile.

"I know you are. I'm handle things weird Roxas. I just find it funny how you say she attacked you" she explains.

I slowly give her a soft smile.

"It's true. But that's not the point. My point is... I didn't want to hurt you, and I just didn't know how to tell you this. I mean, I thought you'd get mad" I tell her.

"Well, I'm glad you're honest with me Roxas. It means a lot. As long as you don't mean to hurt me, then everything is fine"

My smile grows. She leans forward and peaks me on the lips. Kairi is officially the coolest girl I've ever met!

"I promise I won't" I assure her.

After that conversation, we both move on from the subject and talk about other things. Though I'm glad she took the news well, I still felt bad. I felt _really_ bad. But hopefully things stay normal between us after this night. If it was even normal to begin with.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

**A/N: There you guys go. I know the characters and dialogue seem unrealistic but I'm trying my best. Remember, I'm a writer-in-progress... sort of. Anyway, tell me what you thought of the chapter. I thought it was rushed but you guys could think differently. **

**Tell what you think of the story in general and if I should change the rating from M to T. I feel like it'll stay M but hey, just lemme know what you think. I'll try to update soon! Keep in touch :D**


	7. Santeria

**A/N: Chapter Seven, in my opinion, is a very strange chapter. Maybe that's why I like it. It'll explores Roxas' past a little bit. Also, I'd like to thank my reviewers for supporting this story. **

**I honestly thought people weren't going to like it but good thing I still gave it a shot. Anyway, enjoy!**

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000**

Wakka, Tidus and I were walking around the woods, simply talking. It was Monday, the start of a new week (technically Sunday is, but you get my point). Nothing much happened Saturday and Sunday. It was just Kairi and I fucking around mainly. Still haven't had sex but once again, I don't mind… but it should happen soon, haha.

Anyway, the three of us decided to walk around the woods until the camp fire tonight. Kairi and Selphie wanted to spend some time together and Riku was off doing… actually, I don't even know what the fuck he does! Speaking of Riku, he hasn't really confronted me about anything else lately. He hasn't even mentioned the whole "Aqua situation" I had to Kairi, which was very strange but I'm not complaining. So far, Camp Tide was becoming really chill.

"I wonder where Riku's at?" asked Tidus.

"I don't know man. He doesn't tell us shit anymore" Wakka replied.

I gave them a curious look.

"Has he always been like this?" I asked.

"No, that's the weird part. Ever since camp started, he's been a little distant" said Tidus.

"Maybe it's because Roxas is around us" Wakka joked.

The two laughed while I just smiled.

"Could be" I told them.

They both started to slow down. I noticed this and started to slow down as well.

"Hey man, I was only kidding" Wakka assured me.

"Oh I know. But now that you actually mentioned it, I feel like that could be true" I told him.

"No way! Riku wouldn't do anything like that… would he?" Tidus asked, looking towards Wakka.

"I don't know man. Riku's been sort of different lately"

The both turned to me. I just shrugged.

"Whatever. Let's just forget I brought it up" I told them.

I turned around to keep walking, and they followed. Moments later, we started to hear coughing from a distance.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Lets check it out" suggested Wakka.

"That sounded like something someone would suggest from a horror film" Tidus told us.

We didn't pay mind to his comment and followed the source of the coughing. After about a minute, we find a cabin up ahead.

"Oh! That's Cid's cabin!" Tidus explained.

"He has a cabin?" I asked.

"Yeah. He says staying inside buildings isn't a true camping experience" he laughed.

I chuckled along with him. He noticed Cid sitting in a chair on the cabin porch. We walked towards him. He was drinking a can of beer. He noticed us once we approached him.

"What're you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be doing um… camp stuff?" he asked.

We laughed at this.

"Like what?" asked Wakka.

"Like um… er… " Cid couldn't think of anything and just took another sip of his beer.

"Shut the fuck up" he simply told us.

The four of us started laughing, eventually leading to Cid coughing once again.

"You kids are gonna kill me!" he joked.

"At least you'll die with a beer in your hand" Tidus told him.

"And my dick in the other" Cid added, taking another sip.

He chugged the rest of it and looked back at us.

"What are you three doing around here anyway?"

"We got bored so we decided to walk around a bit" Tidus explains.

"You guys wanna come inside?" he asked.

We all nodded and followed him into the house after he opened the cabin door. He had a really nice looking cabin! The first thing I noticed was a shelf holding nothing but bottles of alcohol. It was right next to the mini-fridge. The kitchen was connected to the living room, where there was a giant couch and two lanterns on each side. The three of us sat on the couch while Cid grabbed a bottle of vodka from his shelf.

"Damn Cid, you gotta nice cabin" I told him.

He opened the cabinet doors and looked back at me.

"Thanks um…"

"Roxas" I finished.

"Right sorry" he apologized while grabbing a small glass cup.

"Wanna give us some of that?" Wakka joked.

"Sure why not" Cid answered, going back to the cabinets and grabbing three more glasses. The three of us gave him shocked expressions.

"Wait, really?" Tidus asked.

"Just don't tell Leon. He'll kill me!" Cid warned.

"Oh trust us, you have our word" Tidus joyfully told him.

It's official: Camp Tide is the most corrupted camp on the face of this planet. And I fucking love it!

Cid poured vodka in each glass and handed them to us. He sat down on the chair across from the couch and took a sip. We followed his actions. Tidus gave a sour face after drinking from his cup.

"What's wrong Tidus? Can't chug it like a man?" Cid joked.

"No, I'm sort of a bitch if you've noticed" Tidus joked back.

We all laughed at this.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000

For the past hour, the four us just drank and laughed at the stupidest shit. It's safe to say that we were all pretty drunk. More Wakka, Tidus and I than Cid.

"You guys drunk already?" Cid laughed.

"Dude, we've been drinking for the past hour, what did you expect?" said Tidus.

"Yeah, we ain't professionals like you" Wakka added.

We all laughed once again. Drinking with a camp consoler is checked off my list. Though, I don't think it ever was on my list… what list am I even talking about?

"I'm a horrible role model," Cid laughed.

"Well… yeahhhh" Tidus slurred.

Cid just gave him the finger and stood up.

"We need some music!" Wakka shouted.

"Calm down brown!" Cid told him.

Wakka raised an eyebrow but didn't think much of the comment.

"I'll put the radio on" he continued, walking towards the kitchen.

He turned it on and started tuning to different stations. He stopped when he landed on a long we all liked.

_I don't practice Santeria. _

_I ain't got no crystal ball. _

"Oh fuck, I love this song!" Tidus shouted, standing up.

"Fucking stoners" Cid commented.

"Whatever man" he told him, swaying to the music.

We all just stared at Tidus, dancing all by himself.

"Tidus, what the fuck are you doing?" I asked.

"Shut up man, I'm dancing"

We all just stared cracking up. Wakka stood up and grabbed Tidus' hands.

"Let's dance man!" he told him, dancing along with him.

"No man!" he shouted.

"Just pretend I'm Selphie" Wakka suggested.

I just started dying laughing, lying down on the couch now. Cid just sat back down on his chair.

"Queers" he told them.

They didn't pay attention to his comment and kept dancing. I was still laughing, which slowly started dying down. My eyes just slowly studied the room. My vision was getting sort of blurring. Maybe I should just close my eyes for a little, it'll probably get better. And before I knew it, I drifted off to sleep, with the song slowly fading away.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000

I'm walking around Twilight Town. It's completely empty, which was weird. I wonder what was going on today? I just kept walking down the road, until I finally found a bench I could sit on. As creepy as this was, it was actually quite peaceful, nothing but the soft sound of the wind blowing. It was great.

"Mind if I sit here?" a familiar voice asked.

I looked up and was face-to-face with my cousin Axel. Besides Hayner and Pence, this guy was one of my best friends. He's always looked after me since the day I was born.

"Axel!" I greeted.

"Nice to see you too cuz" he told me before taking a seat to my left.

I noticed he had two sticks of sea-salt ice cream in his hands. He handed me one. I smiled and gladly took it.

"Thanks" I said, before taking a lick.

He just smiled.

"How've you been?" he asked.

"Pretty good. You?"

"Same"

We both took a few more licks of our ice cream.

"Still chilling with Hayner and Pence?" he asked.

I nodded, causing him to chuckled right after.

"Those goofs" he said.

I chuckled along with him.

"It's been a while since I last saw you Roxas"

"I know. Sorry we haven't chilled as much"

"And who's fault is that?" he asked with a smile though there seemed to be a serious tone in his voice.

I sighed.

"Mine I guess"

"Hey, don't be so down on yourself" he told me.

"Well, it sort of is Axel. I know I've changed. But it isn't entirely my fault" I defended.

"You sure about that?" he asked.

I looked at him. His smile was gone. I looked down at my ice cream. It was dripping.

"No. It **is **all my fault" I corrected.

My ice cream started to drip a bit faster.

"I never expected things to just spiral out of control. And I feel like it'll just get worse" I explained.

I looked back up at him. He started to frown.

"Ya know, it's not too late to change" he told him.

"I think it is" I said, looking at my right.

"I've hurt so many people. You, my parents, and… " I couldn't finish the last name.

I just looked back down at my ice cream. It was almost gone from all the dripping. I looked back up and in the distance, I saw her. See was standing next to a building. I could tell it was her because of her orange shirt and brunette hair. She was just standing there… holding some guy's hand… I think I know who that guy may be.

"Roxas, wake up" Axel tells me.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0

My eyes shot open. The first thing I saw was a shoe on the floor. I slightly turned my head and noticed Tidus and Wakka sleeping on the floor. Tidus only has one shoe on for some odd reason so I figured the shoe on the floor was his. Was that really all a dream? Of course it was. I'm at Destiny Islands, not Twilight Town.

"Finally up?" a voice asked.

I turned my head and saw Cid sitting on the same chair. I blink a few times and slowly sat myself up on the couch I passed out on.

"Looks like it" I answered.

Cid yawns. I look out the window and notice that the sun is down.

"How long was I out?" I ask.

"About two or three hours. The two on the floor fell asleep an hour after you did" he explains.

"So you were just staring at us while we slept?" I joked.

He chuckles.

"Nah. I've just been drinking. I stopped eventually so that I don't go to the bonfire completely shitfaced"

Shit, I completely forgot about that. I pull out my phone to see if there were any missed alerts. I received two texts fro Hayner simply saying "Hey" and a text from Kairi asking "Where are you?". I decided not to reply and explain everything to her later.

"It uh... it sounded like you were having an intense dream" Cid tells me.

I look up at him. His face is serious.

"How can you tell?" I ask.

"You were moving and groaning. I thought you were having a wet dream or something at first" he laughed.

I laughed at his comment.

"But uh... then I saw a tear fall across your cheek..." he finishes seriously.

I just stare at him, shocked and confused.

"I was crying? I mean, I wasn't crying in my dream or anything so that's pretty weird" I tell him.

"Well, you probably just had a sad dream" he explains.

I look down at my feet.

"Um... I'm not the best at this but uh..." Cid starts.

I look up at him.

"But since I **am** your camp consoler, I believe it's my job to ask if you want to talk about it... and shit... I don't know!" he finishes awkwardly.

Him and I both chuckle at his attempt to comfort me. I guess this alcoholic did have a heart.

"Thanks, but I'm fine" I assure him.

"Oh. Alright well, that's good... hope so" he tells me.

He looks down at his watch.

"Oh shit! The fire starts in ten minutes. Time to get these two up" he explains.

He stands from his chair and walks towards Wakka and Tidus. He slightly kicks Wakka's back.

"Wakker! Wake up!" he shouts.

I can see Wakka slowly open his eyes.

"It's Wakka, Cid" I correct.

"Whatever"

Wakka is now awake. He lifts his arms and pushes himself up. He groans.

"Shit man. I had this crazy dream" he tells us.

Tidus starts to wake up too.

"It was so intense" Wakka continues.

"As intense as your dancing with Tidus?" I joked.

His eyes widen. I guess he remembers his drunk activities.

"Fuck you Roxas" he slowly tells me.

I just laugh at this, like I laugh at everything else.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

After waking each other up, the four of us left the cabin and headed to the bonfire, where everyone was waiting for it to start. The consolers gave us a weird look, thinking it was strange for us being around Cid. But I'm sure he'll come up with some excuse. I sat down next to Kairi while Tidus and Wakka took their seats in between Selphie and Riku.

"Hey stranger. Where've you been?" she asks with that amazing smile, having me smile back.

"I promise I'll explain everything tonight at the beach" I assure her.

"You better" she tells me.

She peaks me on the cheek. My smile grows. Then I noticed something from the corner of my eye. I slightly turn my head only to find Aqua staring at me. When my gaze meets her, she immediately turns back to Terra. Shit, that doesn't seem good.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000

"No way! They actually danced?" Kairi laughed.

"I'm dead serious! They held hands and everything!" I answered, laughing along with her.

If you haven't caught on, I'm explaining what happened at Cid's cabin.

"And then, we all just passed out for a few hours" I conclude.

I didn't want to mention the dream, as much as I want to tell someone. Maybe I should've told Cid. Nah, that would've been a bit awkward.

"That's pretty funny" she told me, her laugh slowly dying down but her smile doesn't fade away.

"Yeah. How was your day though?" I asked.

"It was alright. Selphie and I just walked around the beach and talk"

"Oh about what?" I asked.

She giggles.

"I'm not telling you"

"Why not?" I whine jokingly.

"Relax Roxas" she tells me, ruffling my hair.

I love it when she does that.

"We just talked about camp so far and about you"

"Me?"

"Mhm"

"Well what about me?" I asked curiously.

"Just how cute you are" she tells me.

"Aww, why thank you" I say.

I know that isn't what they really talked about, but if I beg for an answer, that might just annoy her.

"Your welcome" she tells me before giving me a kiss.

"So you going to that party tomorrow?" she asks.

"That's actually happening?" I ask.

She nods her head.

"Hm, I don't know if I will" I tell her.

"Good"

"Why is that good?" I ask.

"Because I don't feel like going either. Which mean when everyone is gone, we can spend some more time together... alone" she tells me with that oh! so great seductive smile.

"Oh really now?"

She nods her head.

"Well then I'm looking forward to tomorrow night"

"You better be" she tells me.

"Can I get a little preview now?" I ask.

She giggles.

"You are too cute" she tells me before pulling me into a deep kiss that turns into a make out sesh.

Might as well change the name from "midnight talk sesh" to "midnight fuck sesh"... though we weren't actually fucking... yet (I know it sounded cheesy, just go with it!). And before I knew it, I was on top of her, enjoying the lustful kiss.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000**

**A/N: I don't know why but I like this chapter. It was pretty interesting for me to write. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Sadly, this story will end in a few more chapters but I do have another story I'm trying to work on. **

**It's a comedy story and it probably won't be up until this story is completed but who knows. It'll probably be up sooner so look out for it. Please leave some reviews, I like to hear all the feedback. Until next time!**


	8. You Love Matching, Don't Ya?

**A/N: I know it's been a while but I've been pretty busy and also trying to figure out how exactly to take this story the direction I want it to go. And for the most part, I've figured it out. I wanted to give you guys something so I'm sorry it's a bit rushed. This chapter is more of a fun chapter I guess. Also heads up, pretty graphic sex in here so if you don't like, just skip it (which I doubt you will). It was pretty awkward to write as well. Anyway, enjoy!**

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000**

I skated down the rocky road of the camp island. It's not smooth like the ones in Twilight Town, but it still satisfies. Thinking about it makes me a little home sick actually. But that doesn't mean I'm having a terrible time here, and you obviously know why. God we're actually gonna fuck tonight! This is going to be great!

I stopped around a curb and hopped off my board. I looked both left and right twice before sitting up against a tree and pulling out a joint. I was a little too lazy to go into the woods themselves, which would be a lot smarter. I lit my joint for a few seconds.

Inhale. Exhale.

The smoke in the air looked almost peaceful floating away from me. As if it were free. It's funny actually-

"Hey!"

I froze. Fuck I should've gone into the woods. I regret everything! Now I want be able to fuck tonight. I slowly turned my head to my right and noticed a familiar face. It was Kairi, giggling at me. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Gimme a break Kairi" I told her.

She sat down next to me.

"Roxas you lazy bum"

Inhale. Exhale.

"How am I lazy?" I asked.

"You're too lazy to walk into the woods where no one could see you" she explained.

I softly chuckled at this.

"You got me there" I told her.

I held out the joint in her direction.

"No thanks" he told me.

"Really?" I asked.

"I told you I only smoke sometimes"

I shrugged and put the joint back up to my lips.

"So you ready for tonight?" she asked with a seductive smile.

Inhale. Exhale.

I turned to her.

"Hmm… " was all I said, trying to mess with her.

"Alright, I guess nothing is gonna happen tonight" she joked.

I chuckled.

"Kairi I'm kidding!"

She smiled at me.

"I know"

I couldn't help but smile back. She really did make me feel happy. It's an unexplainable feeling. But if you've been in a similar situation, then you know exactly what I'm talking about.

"Roxas, you there?"

She was waving her hands in front of my face. I snapped out of my thoughts.

"No" I replied.

She giggled (of course).

"You're too cute" she told me.

"Not as cute as you"

I could tell she was blushing.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000

We were all sitting in the dining hall, eating our dinner. The cooks decided to serve pasta and pizza for tonight, which was pretty cool.

"You sure you don't want to come to the party Roxas?" asked Tidus.

"Yeah man. I'm just not feeling it tonight" I told him.

"It's funny. Kairi doesn't feel like going either" Tidus told me.

"I wonder why?" Wakka asked with a smirk.

I just rolled my eyes and ate some of my pasta. I knew that they knew what was going on, but I didn't care. Neither did they. I turn to Riku. I'm surprised he hasn't tried to say anything to me lately. He hasn't made a stupid comment in a while. He's talking to both Kairi and Selphie. I swear if I didn't know him, I'd think he was their gay best friend. He only seems to talk to them. Actually, he only seems to talk to girls. Not saying that's a problem, but he rarely talks either me, Tidus or Wakka. It was weird, but I don't think I should be wasting my time with him. I turn to Kairi. She's just laughing at a joke Riku told her. She then looks back at me briefly, giving me a soft smile before turning back to Riku and Selphie. I _really_ can't wait for tonight!

"Earth to Roxas!" Wakka shouts.

I quickly turn to them. I have to stop doing that.

"Sorry. Got distracted" I apologized.

"No shit" laughed Tidus.

Wakka and I laughed along with him.

"So you guys excited?" I asked.

"Of course! I'm positive this party is gonna beat the last one!" Tidus shouts.

Wakka slaps Tidus across the head.

"Keep it down, ya!" he tells him.

I couldn't help but laugh. They remind me so much of Hayner and Pence, it was crazy.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000

I was lying down on my bed, hands behind my head. I was staring at the ceiling while Tidus and Wakka were getting ready. I turned to my alarm clock. It was 10:27 PM. The party started almost half an hour ago. I stared back at the ceiling. Tidus and Wakka were arguing about something, couldn't tell what though.

"Dude I'm telling you, I'm gonna fuck her tonight!" Tidus tells Wakka.

Guess he's talking about Selphie.

"Whatever man," Wakka laughs, not taking him seriously.

"Fucker" I hear Tidus mumble.

All of a sudden, one of their phones go off. I see Tidus pull his out of his pocket and answer it.

"Yeah… alright. See ya then" he tells the person on the line.

He hangs up.

"Lets head out Wakka"

"Alright. Later Roxas. Try not to come all over our beds" Wakka jokes.

"I'll try not to" I joke back.

The two softly chuckle before sneaking out of the room. I was all alone now, waiting for Kairi. I sit up on my bed and grab my bag. I unzip it, searching through my stuff. Fuck, didn't bring a condom!

Knock, knock.

Shit, that's her. The door slowly opens and I see her peep her head out. She grinned wildly. As did I. She hurried into the room and closed the door behind her, locking it. I position myself back on the bed.

"Hey Kairi, listen I don't have a-"

"Shut up" she simply tells me, cutting me off.

She rushes over to my bed and climbs on top of me. Her lips crash against mine roughly. She was ready to get to business! I guess she was waiting as long as I was.

"Kairi, I don't have a condom" I tell her between kisses.

She stops and looks at me, still smiling.

"Just hold it in. I'm not letting that stop us," she tells me before pressing her lips against mine once again. Well, that's a sign of relief.

After minutes of making out, she sits up. She grabs her shirt and takes it off, revealing her red lacy bra. I take off my shirt as well. I grabbed her tits and squeeze them, causing her to giggling.

"You like?" she tells me.

"Eh, they're alright" I joked.

They weren't alright, they were perfect! But I did love messing with her head.

"Fine, be that way" she jokes back.

She acts like she's about to get off me before I pull her down and start to make out with her once again. She manages to undo the button and zipper on my jeans and slip her hand down my boxers, grabbing my member. She slowly strokes it. She sits up and pulls my pants, leaving me in my boxers. I pull her back down and flip her over, positioning myself on top of her.

"My turn" I tell her.

I start to kiss her neck and work my way down to her tits. Then to her stomach until her pants stop me. I unbutton and unzip her pants, taking them off and revealing her matching red thong.

"You love matching don't ya?" I point out before positioning myself back up and kiss her again.

I slide my hand down to her area and rub her. I then manage to slip my fingers inside her, moving them in and out while she moans. I shush her.

"Keep it down a bit! Don't want anyone hearing us!" I tell her.

"Sorry" she giggles.

I continue to do what I'm doing a little longer until I take my fingers out and pull off her thong. She flips me over, positioning herself on top of me once again. She takes off her bra while I pull my boxers out.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0

After about an hour or so, we just sort of lied down on my bed after we had finished fucking. We were too lazy to put all of our clothes back on so I just had my boxers on while she was back in her bra and thong.

"So…?" she starts.

I chuckle.

"So… that was fun" I tell her.

She giggles.

"Yup. You were so good" she compliments.

"I try" I say smoothly.

She giggles once again. She rests her head on my chest.

"So, I've been meaning to ask you something" she tells me.

I look a her curiously.

"Which is... ?" I ask.

I was kind of nervous, trying to figure out all of the possible questions running through her head.

"Who was that other girl you kissed?" she giggled.

I laughed at this.

"Actually, you're not gonna believe this… but it was Aqua"

She looks up at me in shock. I can tell she wasn't mad though, which was good because then I would've regretted telling her.

"No way! The consoler Aqua?" she asks surprised.

"The one and only"

"That is just too funny" she laughs.

"I know. I actually haven't seen her around as much lately" I tell her.

"Maybe she's shy now because of it" Kairi jokes.

I let out of soft chuckle. I couldn't help but think that that might be the actual reason. Fuck, why am I even thinking about this? I need to stop thinking so fucking much, seriously!

"Hey Roxas…."

"Yeah?" I ask, looking back at Kairi.

She doesn't say anything for a while. I look at her curiously. She's smiling.

"You have a nice penis"

I laugh pretty loud at this comment.

"Why thank you. And you have a nice vagina"

She giggles.

"Why thank you kind sir" she tells me.

"I thought you were about to ask me something serious" I told her.

"That was the point of the joke silly" she explains.

I shush her and start to tickle her, causing her to squirm around.

"Roxas stop!" she manages to beg between laughs.

"But this is way too fun" I tell her.

"Not for me!" she shouts.

"Shh! Keep it down Kairi!"

"I can't! _You're_ tickling me!"

I continue to tickle her regardless. Tonight made my entire summer, no doubt about. But still, I couldn't shake the feeling that something pretty bad was gonna happen soon.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000

**A/N: I know this chapter is pretty short and it sorted ended out of nowhere but I had no way to end it. Also, the sex scene was longer but I cut it down a bit because it didn't seem to fit the tone of the story. I promise the next chapters will be a lot more interesting. And intense! Keep a look out and review!  
**

**I'm sorry if this story seems to lose any of your guys' interest. I haven't received a bad review so that's good but I feel some are a bit put off my this story. Anyway, I should stop complaining. Take care!**


	9. F-cking Friends!

**I'm finally back! I'm sorry I haven't updated much. I have been pretty busy. I've also been trying to find the proper way to continue and end this story. I know some people will love it and some will just straight up hate it. But I promise that the end will be interesting and you'll end up enjoying this story one way or another. Well enough talk, here is Chapter Nine!**

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000**

I skated down the smooth road, thinking back to everything that has happened recently. It has been great here! I've already decided that I'm coming back next summer. I've only been here for a week and a half and it's felt so much longer. It's weird but I love it. But you know what I hate? The fact that I always speak way too soon…

"Roxas!" I heard a familiar voice shout.

I stopped skating and turned around to see Aqua walking towards me. I awkwardly smile at her, remembering what happened between us back at the woods.

"You know there's no skating allowed" she tells me.

"Sorry. I've just been really needing to lately"

"Doesn't change the fact that it's not allowed" she said a bit harshly.

I gave her a confused look.

"Um, are you okay?" I slowly asked.

She just stared right at me, looking me in the eyes. What was wrong with her? Is she still not over what happened? All of a sudden, she started to frown.

"I'm sorry. I've just been stressed out lately" she explains.

"Its fine… do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

"Consolers aren't allowed to discuss personal matters with the camper" she mentions.

"Consolers aren't suppose to make out with them either" I shot.

Her eyes widened a bit, shocked from my sudden response. I almost regretted saying it because for all I know, someone could be over-hearing our conversation.

"Besides, this place is already a bit corrupted" I added.

She slowly started walking towards me.

"Roxas… I'm lonely…" she tells me.

I knew what she wanted. But I couldn't give it to her. I'd feel like I was betraying Kairi. Even though we weren't together, I would still feel guilty. She was standing right in front of me. I could barely feel her breath.

"Aqua, if things were different I'd help you out. But I just can't" I tell her.

I can almost see the sadness in her eyes. She started leaning in, but I backed up a bit.

"Aqua I can't" I practically whispered.

She stopped, realizing what she was doing. She started to back up herself.

"Roxas I'm sorry"

"Aqua, why is it that you want from me?" I ask.

"I don't know! I told you already. There's just something about you" she explains.

"Well no offense, but you'll get over it" I harshly told her.

I didn't mean for it to come out that way, it just did. She seemed hurt from it.

"Okay, what's your problem?" she harshly asks.

This isn't gonna go good.

"I don't have a problem"

"Really Roxas? If you didn't have one then you wouldn't be acting like a jerk!" she shouts.

Does she not realize that people could be hearing? Eh, fuck it.

"How am I being a jerk? Because I don't want to fuck you? Is that why?" I harshly tell her.

She tried to think of a response, but nothing seemed to come to her head.

"You know what? Fuck you" she tells me, walking away.

Damn, she was mad. I hated that she was mad, but I know it's for the best. If I didn't act like a jerk, she would've kept trying and this whole situation would be a lot more fucked up. Fuck I need to smoke.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

I decided to walk back into my room to smoke a quick joint to relax. I know, it's sad that I turn to weed for an escape, but honestly, I don't give a shit. It's funny because the closer I got to my room, I could smell it. Was I craving it that bad? As I unlocked the door and opened it, the smell grew stronger. Turns out, the smell wasn't my imagination. Tidus was sitting on his bed, smoking one out the window. He quickly turned around, surprised and trying to hide the joint. When he realized it was me, he took a deep sigh of relief.

"Jeez Roxas, you scared the shit out of me" he laughs.

"Sorry man" I apologized with a half smile.

I closed the door and walked towards my bed, sitting on it.

"Mind if I smoke with?" I asked.

"Sure"

He passes me the joint.

"You okay?" I ask before taking a drag.

He slowly nods, showing he wasn't.

"I fucked up man" he tells me.

Inhale. Exhale.

"And why it that?" I ask, passing it back to him.

He sighs once again.

"I told Selphie" he sadly answers.

From the sound of it, it didn't sound to good. He took a drag. I decided to ask anyway though.

"How'd that go?"

He passes the joint to me again while exhaling the smoke.

"She says she doesn't want a relationship"

"Hey, that doesn't mean she doesn't feel the same" I assured him.

Inhale.

"No Roxas, that's was her nice way of saying she doesn't like me"

Exhale. He was right. I know how he feels. He shouldn't feel down about it though.

"You shouldn't feel down about it man" I tell him.

"I know. I mean, give me a few more hours and I'll be fine. But as of now, I'm gonna smoke my sorrows away"

"I bit dramatic, don't you think?" I joked.

"Yeah I know. I just feel like smoking" he admits.

He both chuckle. I pass the joint to him.

"Look Tidus, at least you told her. You should feel good about that" I tell him.

"How come?" he asks, after exhaling smoke.

He passes the joint to me.

"Alright, story time" I chuckled.

Inhale. Exhale.

"Well, I once liked someone. I mean, I really liked her. But I never told her I did. I expressed it, but it confused her that I just wouldn't just say it. It caused problems and… well, shit just happens" I tell him.

He just stares at me. He seems to understand where I'm coming from. I pass him the joint.

"Sorry man" was all he could say before taking a drag.

"Pshh, don't be. You didn't do shit. Every experience is a lesson" I explain.

He exhales the smoke and tosses it out the window.

"That's the rest of it" he tells me.

"Damn. That was really good too" I tell him.

"I know! I took it from the party two nights ago"

We started laughing really hard at this. This is what I needed: A good smoke with a good friend.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00

A few hours later, it was time for dinner. I could not wait to eat! And I couldn't wait to see Kairi either. I honestly felt like I haven't heard from her in a while. I chilled with her for a little during yesterday's campfire and we've text all day. But it doesn't feel the same as actually seeing her.

"Dude, I'm so fucking hungry!" Tidus excitedly tells me.

I snapped out off my thoughts and nodded in agreement. We entered the cafeteria and saw that everyone was already sitting at their table with food. We looked around and saw that our group was already eating.

"Shit, they're fast" I tell Tidus.

We got in line to grab a plate and some food.

"Where was Wakka all day?" I asked.

"Oh, he went to our home island to meet up with some chick that wanted to smoke with him"

"Nice" I chuckled.

We both grabbed a few slices of pizza and headed towards the group. They greeted us as we sat down. Kairi and I smiled at each other as I sat next to her. I gave her a quick hug.

"I felt like I haven't seen you in forever" I mentioned.

"I know, I was at the beach with Selphie" she explains.

"Checking out all the cute guys down there?" I joked.

"And what if I was?" she joked back.

She lightly pushed me. We all just sat around, eating and laughing about the party on Tuesday. Apparently, Wakka and Tidus dominated at beer pong. Wish I was there, I would've killed too. And Selphie almost got into a fight with some girl, I didn't bother asking why though. I don't regret not going though. You obviously know why.

"So Roxas!" Riku says.

I turn to face him. That was quite random.

"I need you ask you something that's been bothering me" he adds.

"Um, alright. What's up?" I asked.

He gives me a sinister look, that only I seem to noticed. This isn't gonna be good.

"Well, I was just wondering… how was it, you know, having sex with Aqua?" he asks.

Um, what the fuck is he talking about?

"What the fuck are you talking about Riku?" I asked.

"You fucked Aqua man?" Wakka whispered.

"No, I didn't!" I almost shouted.

"Whoa, why are you getting so defensive?" asked Riku.

"I'm not. I'm just trying to explain that I didn't"

I looked to my right,. Kairi looked really confused and… sad? I look back at Riku, who was still smiling. Did he plan this? I look back at Kairi. She still looked upset.

"Did you?" she softly asked.

"No! Kairi I didn't, I swear. I mean- you're actually gonna believe him?" I asked.

"Why would he lie?" she asked.

"Whoa guys, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to start a fight" Riku tells us.

"Bullshit!" I shout.

"Yo Roxas, calm down" Tidus tells me.

"No, I'm can't. This guy is lying! He's trying to make me look bad!"

"You're doing that to yourself" Selphie tells me.

She's right. I just can't stop doing it.

"Roxas, what are you talking about? Why would I do that?" asked Riku.

"Are you guys seriously gonna believe this motherfucker?" I asked them all.

"Roxas stop" Kairi tells me.

"No! Kairi he's trying to-"

"ROXAS, STOP!" She yells.

I froze in place. All of a sudden, the entire cafeteria was silent. I could feel everyone's eyes on us. Fuck, I should've just handled this calmly. Why did I have to act so defensive?

"Is there a problem here?" a familiar voice asked.

I looked up to see Terra standing in front of our table. As if this couldn't have gotten any more awkward.

"No, everything is fine" Wakka softly lied.

He just stared at us. God, I feel like such a dumbass.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

It was midnight. I was walking through the woods, down to the beach. After dinner, Kairi pulled me aside saying we needed to talk tonight. I was nervous. Very nervous. I had a really bad feeling about this.

I finally make it to the shore. I see Kairi in the distance, just standing there, staring at the waves crashing. As I walked closer to her, she slowly turned around.

"Kairi please let me just explain"

"Roxas, what was up with you earlier? Why were you acting so defensive?"

"Because he was lying"

"Why would he be lying? He has no reason to lie?" she asks furiously.

"Why are you so pissed?" I asked.

"Because you're acting really uncool!" she shouts.

I just stood there, shocked once again at her yelling at me like this.

"You're acting as if we're a couple or something Roxas! We're not!" she continued.

That hurt.

"We're just fucking friends!" she finished.

"Kairi I know we're not a couple. I just-"

"Did you really sleep with her?" she asks, cutting me off.

"No, I just-"

"Because you seemed to be pretty defensive back there. If you actually didn't, then you wouldn't be acting defensive!" she adds, cutting me off again.

This was pissing me off.

"Will you let me fucking finish?" I shout.

"Don't fucking curse at me Roxas!"

"You're cursing at me! Kairi, if we're just friends, why are you acting so defense?"

She just stood there, not knowing what to say.

"Don't avoid my question" she mentions.

"I DIDN'T! Kairi, don't you see what Riku is trying to do?!"

"What are you talking about Roxas?!"

"He's doing what he did with you and Sora!" I yelled. How I regretted it.

She stared at me, confused. Then furious.

"What are you talking about?..." she slowly asks.

Fuck, I never mentioned that I talked to Sora about that.

"Roxas, what are you talking about?" she repeats.

I sighed.

"Last week at the party, I talked to him… he was explaining what happened between you and him and that-" she once again, cut me off.

"Why were you even talking to him about that?" she asks, pissed off.

"Kairi, I'm sorry. I just ran into him and"-

"Why would you talk to him about me?" she yells.

Her cutting me off is getting really annoying.

"Kairi, stop fucking cutting me off!"

She slaps me.

She just slapped me. I don't even know how to react. I just stand there frozen, staring right at her. She looks like she regrets it now.

"Roxas…" she starts softly.

I could see tears building up.

"I'm sorry" she tells me, pulling me into a soft hug.

She started to silently cry on my shoulder. I just held her.

"It's alright" I assure her.

It felt like a full minute passed by when she lifted her head to look at me.

"… I think we need to stop doing what we're doing" she suggests.

I tear escaped her left eye. This is not my day.

"Wh-why?" I ask.

"Us arguing made me realize that we just can't continue this. This'll mess with our friendship" she explains.

"No it won't. I mean, we can just-"

"Roxas, please... " she cuts me off.

Tears were pouring out of her eyes again.

"Kairi… "

I didn't know what to say. I can't believe this is happening. She slowly started backing away from me.

"I'm sorry Roxas. I just know I can't do this"

Then, she walked off. She was walking away. I can't believe it's over. It's done between us. And I hate it. I fucking hate it so much! I know I shouldn't even be acting like this towards a girl I just fuck around with. But to be honest, she was a bit more than that. I was just denying it… God I sound stupid.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

**A/N: Well, there you have it. I know this chapter was really rushed and probably dumb, but I really wanted to give you guys something. I really hope you've enjoyed this chapter and are still interested in the story. I just feel like it's not as great as the earlier ones. But what do you guys think? Was it boring? Was it interesting? Is there anything you would've done differently? Review and let me know.**

**ALSO! If you haven't checked out my winter one-shot "Twas The Night", just go to my page and check it out. Pretty good Christmas short in my opinion, but let me know yours.**

**Anyway, Chapter 10 should be up soon so look forward to that (hopefully you will lol), Take care!**


	10. Lust

**Here's Chapter 10. Which means the story is ending pretty soon. There are only three more chapters left. I honestly do hope a lot of people enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Well enough bitching from me, enjoy!**

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000**

Tidus, Wakka and I walked around the woods smoking a joint (potheads, I know). I was explaining to them why I had acted so weird the night before. How I felt towards Kairi, how much I disliked Riku, and how much I regret acting the way I did. I wished I had just handled the situation differently. This really sucked, but whatever.

"Damn man. I had no idea it was like that" said Wakka.

Inhale. Exhale.

I passed the joint to my right, handing it to Tidus.

"Yeah, I just didn't feel like bothering people with my shit" I explained.

"Man you're not bothering us. It's all good. I mean, I told you about Selphie and I" Tidus mentioned before taking a hit.

"I mean, I guess you're right. I don't know. Just thought it would be a waste of time mentioning it" I admitted.

Tidus passed the joint to Wakka.

"Man trust me, you aren't bothering us" Wakka assured before taking a hit.

I softly smiled.

"Thanks Wakka"

He passes the joint to me.

"So what are you gonna do?" Tidus asked.

Inhale. Exhale.

"Nothing. What can I do?" I asked.

"Um, get her back!" suggested Tidus.

"Tidus, I never had her. She made that pretty clear last night at the beach" I explained.

I passed the joint to him and he took it, sighing in defeat.

"Do you usually do this man?" asked Wakka.

I looked up at him.

"Do what?"

"Just ignore things?"

"I don't ignore things. I'm aware of the problem, I just don't think it's worth fixing" I explained.

I was lying to them and to myself. I really wish things were back to the way they were. I just think that it won't work.

"Okay. Well, how about you try talking to her and see if she'll change her mind or not" Tidus mentioned, passing the joint to Wakka.

"She's not gonna change her mind" I softly chuckled.

"Dude, just try" he said, a bit annoyed.

I looked up at him. Wakka was taking a long drag.

"You really think I should?" I asked. God, I'm so easily convinced.

Wakka exhaled the smoke and passed the joint to me.

"Dude, it's worth a try. If shit doesn't work out, then it doesn't work out. Simple as that man" Wakka explained.

I chuckled.

"Wise words from the 'Weed Guru'" I joked.

We all laughed at this.

"That's what I'm here for man"

Inhale. Exhale.

"Hey!" someone shouted.

We would've been worried about getting caught if we haven't realized whose voice it was. We turned around to see Cid walking towards us.

"Hey Cid, what's up?" Tidus greeted.

I passed the joint to him.

"Nothing. Just thought I'd give you guys an invitation"

I raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Invitation to what?" I asked.

"Well I'm thinking of having a little 'Camp Tide party' at my cabin tonight and I'm only inviting people I like. So I'm inviting you three over!"

"Sounds a bit gay man" Wakka joked.

"Alright. I guess no booze for you" Cid told him.

Wakka's eyes widen.

"I take that back" he excitedly told him.

We both laugh.

"Sounds chill Cid. Who else is gonna be there?" I asked.

"Well I invited Yuffie and Aqua already" Cid answered.

Fuck, Aqua was going.

"I already mentioned I was gonna ask you guys to come and they said it was fine" he added.

Wait, Aqua was fine with this? That's weird.

"Well, we'll definitely be there!" Tidus shouted before taking a hit.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000

After we finished talking to Cid, we headed back to our room to chill for a bit. We exchanged some pretty crazy stories. Apparently, Tidus, Wakka, and Sora were in the middle of some horrible storm that hit their islands a few years back. It destroyed most of it, with them almost going with it. I think I heard about it on the news but I'm not too sure.

Hours passed and eventually, it was time for the bonfire. I wonder how that was gonna be. Shit, I almost forgot that I was gonna try to talk to Kairi. Damn, I'm starting to feel a bit nervous. The three of us got ready and started to head out. We didn't meet up with Riku, Selphie, or Kairi like usual.

Tidus and Wakka said they were starting to not like Riku as much after what he did. They said it showed his "true colors". I felt bad that I split friends apart but honestly, that asshole deserved it. And also, Tidus said he didn't want to be around Selphie anymore. It's a bit childish, but I didn't say anything.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

We were a bit late to the bonfire. Everyone was already chatting away with everyone else. The consolers didn't seem to notice us walk up, which was good I guess. I looked around and spotted Kairi talking with Selphie.

"There she is man" Wakka whispered.

I slowly nodded. God, I hated feeling nervous. I honestly shouldn't even feel nervous but I can't help it. And before I knew it, I was walking up to her. Fuck, I'm already up to her! Selphie looked up at me, but Kairi was just ignoring me. Wait, why was she ignoring me? Was she still that upset? Fuck, no shit she's still upset!

"Hey Roxas" Selphie softly greeted.

"Hey Selphie"

I looked down at Kairi, who still wouldn't look at me.

"Hey, K-Kairi" I greeted.

She just nodded. I looked up at Selphie, who gave me a sad look. At least she understood.

"I'm gonna go talk to Wakka" Selphie told us.

She just got up and walked away before Kairi could stop her. I took this as my opportunity to finally talk to her. I slowly sat down where Selphie had sat. Kairi just gave me a weak smile a looked down. That's not good.

"Kairi, what's wrong?" I asked.

No response. This isn't going good.

"Kairi… I just want to know if we're on good terms... "

Still nothing. But seconds later, I heard sniffles. I think she's about to cry.

"Hey Kairi, don't cry"

I tried wrapping my arms around her but she just shoved them away. What was wrong with her?

"Kairi, please say something to me"

She slowly looked up at me. A tear escaped her right eye.

"Roxas… " she started.

"What is it?" I softly asked.

She looked scared. I had a really bad feeling about what she about to tell me.

"I did something… "

I raised an eyebrow.

"What did you do?" I slowly asked.

She looked down at the ground and started to softly cry, trying not to draw attention.

"I'm sorry. I really regret doing it Roxas" she told me.

"Regret doing what?" I asked.

I wish I never asked. The words that escaped her lips just shattered everything I thought we had. Those words just fucked with my head so bad! These next four words had made me furious yet sad.

"I… slept… with Riku" she slowly tells me.

I didn't know how to react. I was so shocked! How could she do that? How could she fucking do that? Why would she fucking do that? What drove her to fucking do that?! Why in the world would she fucking do that?! I slowly looked over at Riku, who was laughing at a joke someone was telling him. That piece of shit just fucking ruined my everything. I wanted to beat the shit out of him. I wanted to make him suffer. But the strange thing was, I was a lot more upset at Kairi. I can't believe she would do something like that.

"Roxas, I'm so sorry. It just… " she choked out.

I couldn't even look at her. This was so confusing. I wanted to believe I was dreaming but I know for a fact I wasn't. I just stared at the fire on the ground. This can't be happening. This can't be.

"Roxas, please say something" she begged.

I just slowly stood up, and walked away.

That was it. I mean, what else could I have done? She hurt me. She really hurt me. That was it. The girl I thought to be caring and down-to-earth was just... a bitch. Who does that?! What kind of person does that? Wy would she do that?

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

When the bonfire was done, Tidus, Wakka and I waited in front of Cid's cabin. He told us to wait here so that he could make sure that all the other consolers and campers were off to bed, just for safety. While waiting, I managed to explain to Tidus and Wakka what happened between Kairi and I.

"No way... Dude, I'm so sorry" Tidus told me.

"It's fine" I lied.

"No its not... Dude that's horrible"

"Tidus, I really just want to try and forget about it" I explained.

"Sorry. I just wouldn't expect that... why?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"I don't know. I kinda don't want to know either" I answered.

He said nothing. They both couldn't say anything. I really just wanted to forget about everything. I wanted to just drink and forget.

"Yo!" we heard Cid shout.

I looked up and saw him walking up, with Yuffie and Aqua following.

"Go to bed!" Yuffie joked.

"Make us!" Wakka shot.

She giggled as Cid unlocked the cabin door.

"Hi Roxas" Aqua softly greeted.

I softly smiled and nodded.

"Alright. Time to get fucked up!" Cid shouted.

We all laughed at his comment.

After about 30 minutes, we were all pretty drunk. Mainly me. This made me feel happy, A lot happier than when I smoked weed. This was a lot more fun than the first time we all got drunk. All I needed to do was not think about her, and I'm good. Just moments later, Cid walks up to me, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Having a good time?" he slurred.

I drunkenly nodded my head. I heard a giggled in the distance. I turned around and saw it come from Aqua, who was looking at me. I flashed her a quick smile while Tidus and Wakka ran up to me.

"Dude, dance with us!" Tidus shouted.

I laughed.

"I don't think so man" I told them.

"Come on man. Join us!" Wakka shouted.

Wakka and Tidus started to slow dance, though it was a fast paced song that was playing.

"You guys have a thing for dancing. It's weird" I chuckled.

I looked back and saw that Aqua was staring at me still. She quickly turned to Yuffie, trying to avoid eye contact with me. I found this quite amusing. She could never hide that fact that she wanted me. I quietly chuckled to myself.

"You guys are such queers!" I heard Cid shout at Wakka and Tidus.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

For the past two hours, everyone was just dancing and taking more shots. Everyone had gotten completely wasted. Wakka passed out in the kitchen while Tidus passed out in Cid's room (I don't know WHY he was there). Eventually, Yuffie left to head back to her building, having Cid follow so she didn't get hurt along the way. Which I don't know how that makes sense, because he was pretty drunk too.

So now, it was technically Aqua and I left. Sitting on the couch, laughing away at some joke she just told me.

"I can't believe Terra did that!" I laughed.

"Yup! He can't drink to save his life!"

We continued to laugh. I can't believe I was having such a good time after everything that went down today. I'm so happy I am though. She took another sip of her beer.

"Whoa, chill out there" I told her.

"Okay dad!" she joked.

"Hey, I just don't want you walking back all fucked up"

"Roxas, I'm already fucked up. I'm spending the night here" she explained.

"Nice" I chuckled.

"You should do the same" she suggested.

"I don't know. Should I?" I asked.

"Um, yes. You seem way too drunk to walk by yourself"

"Nah, I think I can do it"

"Oh I'm sure. Have fun drowning in the beach" she joked.

We both laughed.

"I bet that would happen" I joked.

"Probably" she agreed.

"I'm pretty sure some mermaid would pop up and save me" I joked again.

"You're so dumb!" she told me.

We kept on laughing. When we started to look into each other's eyes, our laughter started to die down. This felt weird. It shouldn't feel weird though. I wasn't with Kairi, so she wasn't holding me back. Actually, I never was with her. She just wanted to fuck around. It wasn't love we had, it was just lust. I had to keep reminding myself that.

"Hey Roxas?" asked Aqua.

"Yeah?"

She lifted her hand to my face. Is this really gonna happen? And before I knew it, she started to kiss me. Yup, it happened. The kiss was soft, but sweet. It felt a lot better than the one in the woods last week. I don't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. She pulled away.

"I'm sorry" she apologized.

I just looked at her for a moment.

"No, don't be. It's fine" I assured her.

"But you're with Kairi" she told me.

"Actually, I'm not" I slowly told her.

She raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?" she asked.

I took another sip of my beer.

"Let's just say, we broke up"

She chuckled.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

I just smiled. Then moments later, I pulled her into a deep kiss. We started to fiercely make out. This felt awesome! Not having to worry about hurting Kairi. She wasn't holding me back. I could do what I want without having to worry. I slowly broke the kiss.

"Never better" I said.

She giggled and pulled me back into the kiss. She pulled me on top of her, pulling me closer to her. I can't believe this was happening. I couldn't wait any longer. I started to unbutton her jean shorts and pull them down. She did the same with my pants.

"Wait" she told me.

She reached down to her bag and started digging through it. A few seconds later, she pulled out a condom.

"Hurry. I don't want Cid walking in anytime soon" she rushed.

I quickly pulled my boxers halfway down while she just completely removed her underwear. I slipped on the condom and positioned myself on top of her. I entered her.

We both started grunting and moaning. But not too loud, we didn't want to wake up Tidus and Wakka. Shit I almost forgot they were here.

"Roxas, hurry!" Aqua rushed.

"Hold on!" I hushed.

I started thrusting faster, which caused her to moan a bit louder. She dug her fingers into my back. I didn't hurt as much as it should've.

"Roxas!" she moaned.

I cupped my hand over her mouth so she wouldn't get loud. She started to bite down hard on it. I kept on thrusting and she kept on moaning.

"Almost there" she said.

"Metoo!" I told her.

Seconds later, we climaxed. We both softly moaned. I started to slowly stop thrusting and looked right at her. She seemed very pleased. I'm glad I managed to satisfy her within like what, three minutes? She started to giggle.

"What?" I chuckled.

"Nothing". She shook her head.

I kept on chuckling. I pushed myself off her and pulled off the condom. I pulled up both my pants and boxers, while she did the same with her thong and shorts. I can't believe we just had sex. It was pretty great, not gonna lie... Wait, we just had sex… Was that really a good thing?...

Before I could say anything, Cid drunkenly walked in.

"Hey… what did I miss?" he slurred.

Aqua and I just chuckled at this. God, shit is getting weird.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000**

**A/N****: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It just shows what type of people Roxas and Kairi are. Well, it seems like there are only three more chapters to go. I hope you guys enjoy the finale of this story. I really want you guys to like it.**

**But what did you guys think of this chapter? Was it good? Was it bad? Was it shocking? Review and let me know please.**

**Also, I know this chapter was really rushed and I have a few grammar mistakes but I'm just too lazy to fix all of them :/ I apologize. Anyways, hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Take care!**


	11. Like A Pornstar

**Another day, another chapter to this lovely "fluff" story. This chapter is pretty big, though I feel like it'll be uninteresting. I don't you, you might have a different opinion. But I need more reviews to know this! (I feel annoying as shit saying that, but it's true). Anyway, enough bitching, here's Chapter Eleven. **

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00**

I wish I could say I was drunk enough to not remember shit from last night, but I'd be lying. I remember everything. I remember Kairi telling me how she fucked Riku. I remember feeling so confused, questioning everything about us. I remember Tidus and Wakka dancing like idiots, though that was a pretty funny memory. And I remember fucking Aqua. I fucked her on Cid's giant couch. And it felt good. Not just the sex itself, but just getting back at her. Getting Kairi back for hurting me. It's fucked up on my part, but to be honest, I don't care.

"Roxas, you coming?" asked Tidus.

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned around, facing both Tidus and Wakka, who were about to leave the room.

"Yeah" I softly answered.

They never asked if I fucked Aqua, so I don't know if they actually know or not. But I didn't bother bringing it up. I just slipped on my green hoodie and walked out. It got really cold overnight, which was something I wasn't use too. Wakka explained that the weather on Destiny Islands was "bi-polar", and it was always changing. Thank god I brought my jacket.

"Dude, I have such a headache!" complained Wakka.

Tidus and Wakka were discussing the events from last night, while I just walked along side with them, like a quiet emo kid (Ha!). They seem to have notice because after a while, I felt their stares on me.

"Dude are you alright?" asked Tidus.

I quickly nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine" I answered.

"Don't seem like it man" Wakka commented.

I softly chuckled.

"Guys you don't have to worry. It's just the whole Kairi thing bugging me out. I'll be fine" I explained.

I guess I couldn't hide it. I mean, why bother? That would just attract more attention.

"Well where are we gonna sit in the cafeteria?" asked Wakka.

I never really thought about that. I shrugged.

"I don't know man" I replied.

Then I thought about his question for a moment. Did he just say "we" ?

"Wait, what do you mean "we"? I mean, you guys can still sit with them-" I was cut off.

"Dude, Wakka and I don't like Riku. I really don't wanna talk to Selphie. And you don't wanna be around Kairi. Why wouldn't we sit somewhere else?" asked Tidus.

I thought for a moment. Then I started to chuckle for a bit.

"You have a point" I told him.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 

After what felt like forever, we made it to the cafeteria. As usual, everyone was already eating their breakfast. I didn't bother looking to see if Kairi and Riku were already at a table. As much as I wanted to, I resisted. I just walked straight into the line for muffins. Wakka and Tidus went to get actual breakfast. I didn't have much of an appetite this morning.

After grabbing a banana-nut muffin, I walked towards an empty table and sat down, waiting for Tidus and Wakka. I felt like a loser with no friends just sitting here. But I don't care. It's better than hearing Riku say stupid shit the whole morning.

"Wrong table Roxas" I heard an all to familiar voice say.

I didn't bother looking up to see his face. Regardless, he sat down in front of me.

"You're still mad at me? Come on, it wasn't-" I cut him off.

"Riku I'm gonna beat the living shit out of you if you don't get up and leave" I warned, looking dead at him.

He just smiled. I'm gonna knock his teeth in, I swear.

"You must've started to really like her" he simply said.

I just continued to stare at him.

"Eh, I guess she didn't feel the same about you" he added.

I stood up quickly, ready to just deck him right in the mouth until I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I looked over and noticed it was Wakka.

"Not worth it man" he told me.

I slowly sat back down, looking back at Riku (who was still smirking).

"I guess you're all gonna be gay and just not sit with us?" he asks us.

"Get the fuck out of here" Tidus warned.

He just kept on fucking smirking. I hate this piece of shit.

"You're mad at me too? For what?" he asks.

"For being a fucking dick friend" Tidus answers.

"Why, because I fucked Selphie and you couldn't?" Riku shot at Tidus.

"You are you asking the fucking get your teeth knocked in?" I asked.

He looked back at me, not smirking anymore. I guess he's starting to take me seriously. I chuckled.

"Get the fuck out of here, seriously" I added.

He looks me dead in the eye before walking away. It felt like a challenge almost. God, I really just wanna beat the shit out of him. Wakka and Tidus sit down.

"Douche bag" Tidus says before taking a bite out of his bacon.

Wakka and I softly laugh at his remark. I look up at the consoler's table to see if Aqua was sitting there. She was looking at me, with a very sad expression. What the hell happened? She quickly looked away. Did she notice my anger towards Riku? Is that why she's upset? Fuck, this muffin sucks.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000

Breakfast was over with and everyone was leaving the cafeteria, getting ready to swim at the beach. I was just about halfway out toe doors until I noticed someone in front of me. It was Kairi. She was waiting for me. I didn't want to look at her but I couldn't look away. I still can't deny that she looked gorgeous. We stood there for what felt like hours. I couldn't budge, I don't know why.

"Uh, Roxas.. Tidus and I are gonna head back to the room" Wakka told me, breaking the tension a bit.

"That's fine" I said.

The two walked off.

"Roxas, can we please talk?" he asked, almost begging.

"I told Wakka it was fine for them to leave, so what do you think?" I shot.

It sounded harsh, but I didn't care. I just started to walk off towards the woods, with Kairi following.

We just stopped at the first big tree I saw. I turned around and put my back against it, looking at her. We just stood there in silence for a moment. It was irritating me.

"Why aren't you saying anything? I thought you wanted to talk?" I asked her.

A tear rolled down her cheek. Oh jeez.

""Roxas, I'm sorry"

"Look, saying sorry isn't gonna change a thing Kairi"

"Well I don't know what else to say" she cries.

"Don't say something, do something. You saying shit won't change a thing" I explained.

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

"Nothing because I won't give a shit" I told her.

"Then why are we having this conversation?" she yells, frustrated.

"You wanted to talk to me Kairi!"

She tries to come up with something to say, but she can't think of anything. And she's pissed that she can't. I'm glad she is. I really can't stand her now. She deserves to feel my frustration.

"Look, I forgive you. Its fine" I tell her.

She gives me a confused look.

"Why are you forgiving me so easily?" she asks.

I just laugh.

"Let's just say, we're even" I tell her before walking away.

As I walked away, I could her sniffles. I smiled at this. But on the inside, I did feel bad. But should I really care?

"You think you can just fight fire with fire?" she shouts.

I thought about it for a moment.

"Yup" I shout back.

Yeah, I think I shouldn't care.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

About an hour later, Tidus, Wakka and I decided to head over to Cid's cabin. Not to drink or anything, just to chill. It's funny how Cid is as immature as us but manages to maintain that "father figure" image, or at least I think so. God, this camp is… unique? I don't know. Anyway, we were all chillin' inside Cid's cabin just talking about random sex stories.

"I swear man, the girl was like a pornstar" Wakka finished.

We all started to laugh. This was a good way to get my mind off of things.

"So Roxas, you got any?" asked Cid.

I chuckled and I started to sit up on his couch.

"Eh, nothing crazy really" I said.

"Bullshit!" Tidus shouted.

I started to think back to last night. I did have a crazy story. It took place on the very couch I was sitting on. Maybe I could tell them that… no. That's something I can't say.

"Well I have one…" I started.

What the fucking am I doing?!

"But I can't say it" I finished.

Close call, but why couldn't I lie and just make something up? I always HATED it when people would say shit like that.

"Fuck, I hate when people say shit like that!" Tidus groans.

Wakka and Cid nod in agreement.

"Why can't you say anything? Was it someone we know?" asked Cid.

"Yup" I said, looking down at the floor.

I never noticed that giant stain there before.

"Roxas, focus!" Tidus shouted.

I looked back up at them. Damn, he loves yelling.

"Was it Kairi?" he added.

I just chuckled. It was quiet for a few seconds.

"It wasn't Kairi. It was someone else wasn't it?" asked Cid.

I stared at him, smirking. If only he knew.

"Dammit Roxas, who?!" Tidus shouted.

I was about to tell him to stop yelling, until we heard banging on the door. We all jumped a bit and turned.

"Cid, open the fucking door!" a voice shouted.

I raised an eyebrow and turned to Cid, who was just as confused as I was. The loud knocking continued.

"Cid!" the voice shouted.

That voice sound familiar, but I couldn't tell who it was.

"I'm coming!" Cid shouts back.

He stands up and starts to walk towards to door. The banging continued. Seriously, who the fuck is this guy? Cid finally unlocked the door and it swung open, revealing a very pissed off Terra. My eyes widened. Please don't tell me…

"Terra, what the fuck!" Cid yells.

Terra scans the room. He spots me sitting on the couch and starts walking my way. For the love of god, please don't tell me…

"You piece of shit!" he screams at me.

He picks me up and throws me to the ground. Before I could react, he starts to kick me in the ribs.

"Terra, what the fuck are you doing?!" Cid shouts.

Terra pins me down and punches my left cheek. Before he could do anymore damage, Wakka and Cid manage to pull him off me. Yeah, I think he knows…

"Terra, what the fuck are you doing?!" Cid repeats.

"This motherfucker fucked Aqua last night!" he shouts.

Yup, definitely knows. And so does everyone else in the room. Everyone gives him a confused look, then they turn to me and back to him.

"What?" Cid asks, making sure he heard it right.

"Yeah! Right here last night! Why the fuck didn't you do anything?" Terra asks.

"Terra, I wasn't here! I had to-"

"Forget it!" Terra cuts him off and looks back at me.

I taste iron. I cough out a bit of blood.

"If you don't leave camp by tomorrow, I will fucking kill you" he threatens.

I just stare at him. He was serious. He was dead serious. He swings his arms down, causing Wakka and Cid to let go. He then storms out of Cid's cabin. They all look down at me. I guess I didn't have to share my story anymore.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000

Wakka, Tidus and I left Cid's cabin about 20 minutes later. I apologized to Cid but he didn't seem to give a shit. The walk was rather quiet.

"How's your jaw?" asked Tidus.

I spit out blood.

"It's fine"

We made our way out of the woods to the trail that led to the camp buildings. While we did this, the other campers we already making there way back as well, coming from the beach. And of course, who do we run into? Riku and Kairi! AND they spot us coming out of the woods.

"Fucking great" I say softly.

"Whoa!" Riku excitedly shouts, noticing the bruise on my face.

"Ohmygod, Roxas what happened?!" Kairi cries.

Good to see she's still concerned.

"Nothing" I simply answer, trying to walk away.

"Aw, Roxas! Come back. Lemme kiss it better" Riku tells me.

I stopped walking. That's it. I am fucking tired of this guy's comments. I'm tired of just letting him get away with saying shit. And before I knew it, I had already tackled him to the ground and started beating the shit out of him. Everyone started gathering around us quickly. Riku managed to flip me over, but I need him in the stomach before he could do shit. Bitch move I know, but do I look like I wanna get decked in the face again? Fuck that! While he held his stomach, my fist met his chin and he fell back. Before I could do anything else, someone picked me up and pulled me away.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Leon shouts.

I look up to see it is Cloud holding me. Where the fuck has Cloud been this whole time? I look back at Riku to see him being picked up by Leon, who was giving me a very pissed off look. Could this day get any worse?

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0

I have been sitting in the camp office for a good 20 minutes. They decide to bring Riku in first for questioning. I guess they didn't want us to be in the same room. Smart move.

The door to Leon's office opens and Terra walks out. He gives me a look. A look that reads "I'm going to fucking kill you". Riku soon follows him out and leaves the building, without giving me a look. I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach. I look back at Terra.

"Get in" he demands.

I stood up from my chair and slowly make my way to the office.

"Hurry up" Terra demands, irritated.

I look at him and chuckle.

"How's Aqua?" I softly ask.

His expression didn't change but I can tell he was furious. He knows he can't do anything because people are around, and that would raise a lot of eyebrows. As I stepped into Leon's office, Terra shut the door behind me and I sat down in front of Leon's desk. He was looking over a file, I'm assuming mine.

"Roxas" Leon starts.

He closes the file and looks up at me.

"What the hell happened out there?" he asks.

Where do I start? I had sex with Kairi, we fought, she fucks Riku, and I get pissed.

"Well… " I start.

He was waiting for my answer while I was eagerly trying to come up with something. I couldn't think of anything to say. Fuck. Leon chuckles softly.

"Okay then. Well I guess I'm gonna answer for you" he says.

He takes off his glasses and places them down on the table, crossing his arms afterward.

"You have sex with Kairi and Riku gets jealous, causing him to taunt you and leading you to fight him, am I right?" he asks.

That piece of shit told him. And he didn't even give him the whole truth. He just pushed Kairi and I off a cliff. He sold us out. I couldn't say anything.

"Don't worry, she's not gonna get in trouble… and I have a feeling that I don't have the whole truth. And to be honest, I don't think I want to know the whole truth" Leon informs me.

I continue to just stare at him.

"So what happens now?" I softly ask.

Leon uncrosses his arms and folds his hands on the table.

"Well to be honest Roxas, I think I may have to send you home early" he explains.

I just sit there, attempting to comprehend his words. I honestly think that may be the best option, but it still left a bad taste in my mouth. I didn't want to leave. I don't know why, I just didn't. I just nodded my head.

"I think that may be best" I agreed.

I could feel Terra staring at me. Leon opened up my file, I guess looking for my parent's numbers.

"Actually…" I start.

Leon looks up at me.

"… Can I call them?" I ask.

Leon gives me a confused look.

"I just don't want them to be disappointed in me anymore" I said.

He stares at me for sometime. He then nods. I slowly stand up and pull out my phone. I walk over to the wall and jus put my back against it. I dialed my mom's number, she would be a bit ore sympathetic. After three rings, she answered.

"Hello?" she asks.

"Hey mom" I slowly answer.

"Roxas? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Um… can you pick me up?"

"Pick you up? Why? Camp isn't over for about another week right?" she asks a bit confused.

"It's not… I just-"

"Then what is it? Did something happen?" she asks a bit more concerned this time.

"Nothing really… well, actually yeah. It's just-"

"What happened?" she asks, cutting me off once again.

I tear started to roll down my cheek. I feel like such a fuck up.

"I-I really don't wanna talk about… " I tell her.

I quickly look over at Leon. It looks like he almost feels bad for me.

"I'm sorry" I add.

"For what?" she asks.

"For fucking up all the time" I answer.

"Roxas you don't-"

"No mom, I do. I do all this stupid shit and I can't even fix my messes..." I confess.

Another tear escaped my eye. God, I'm such a bitch.

"So can you?" I ask slowly.

There was a moment of silence.

"Okay. Tomorrow morning" she tells me, not asking anymore questions.

"Thanks" I say.

"Roxas?" she asks.

I say nothing, waiting for the rest of her sentence.

"Your father and I love you very much, you know that right?"

Another tear escapes.

"Yeah, I know mom"

"Alright. Get some rest"

"I will…"

And I hang up. I just look down at the ground for a moment, then back up at Leon. He kept a serious face, along with Terra.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000

I walk out of the camp office. Today was so exhausting. I was physically and mentally drained. I just wanted to sleep.

"Yo" I heard someone say.

I turn to see who it is, only to get punched in the face, causing me to fall to the ground. Before I could stand, I was getting kicked repeatedly. Kicked in the face, the ribs, the stomach, you name it. It stopped after a few seconds. The person grabbed my hair and roughly lifted my head. It was Riku. Of course he would wait outside for me.

"Do what you did earlier, and I will slit your throat in your sleep" he warns me, before releasing my hair and walking off.

Am I just on everyone's hit list? Jeez this guy was psycho. I try to push myself up but I was so worn out. I waited a few minutes and tried again. This time I succeeded. Fuck, I need to sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

I splash water on my face, rubbing the dirt and blood off my face. I turned off the faucet and looked up at the mirror once again, making sure I did a decent job at cleaning myself up. I walked out the bathroom and into the bedroom. Wakka and Tidus were already asleep. I had explained to them what happened but they were pretty tired so I doubt they'd remember all of it. I don't know how they were so tired, it was only 9:30. Whatever. I make my way to bed. I pull off my shirt and just toss it to the other side of the room. I throw myself to my bed and just lay there.

"Bed…" I softly say.

I then drifted off to dreamland, where nothing would happen. Where I could escape my problems. Right?

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 

I walked around Twilight Town, going nowhere in particular. I was just walking. No one was out, it was completely empty. I wonder where everyone is?

"Hello?" I shout.

I continue to walk. As I turn to go down another block, I notice someone up ahead. I knew who it was. It was _her_. Her favorite orange shirt stood out. I just knew it was her. I had the urge to run up to her, but I noticed someone else. They were walking up to her. I couldn't tell who it was. I know it's a guy because of the shape of the person's hair. Then what happened next just threw me off. The guy walks up to her and they kiss. This was really weird. Why am I here watching this? As soon as they break apart, he grabs her hand and they walk down the road.

"Olette…" I softly say to myself.

Once again, I just let her walk away.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000

**A/N: I like this chapter and hate it at the same time. I don't know, I feel like it's over-dramatic and it was rushed. Well, I think this whole story is rushed. And I'm pretty sure there are a ton of errors in this chapter so I apologize for that. **

**To be honest, I had rewritten this chapter twice, not satisfied with where it was going and I'm STILL not satisfied. I really tried to make this chapter interesting so I hope you guys enjoyed it. **

**Well, only one more chapter left. Then an epilogue and a small update which will hopefully get you guys excited! Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter, or just the story in general. I'll try to update by next week. Take care guys!**


	12. Stop Smoking!

**Well, here's the last chapter. Technically the Epilogue is the last chapter, but this is Roxas' last day at the camp so you know what I mean. Anyway, enjoy!**

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 **

After shoving my clothes in my bag, I zipped it up. I turned around and sat down on my bed. Wakka took a drag from the joint he rolled up five minutes ago. As he blows out the smoke, Tidus walks out the bathroom, drying his hair up with a towel. Wakka passes me the joint.

"God you're weed is awesome!" Wakka compliments.

"Thanks" I softly chuckled.

Inhale…

"How's you're face?" asked Tidus.

Exhale…

"Fine for the most part" I answered.

My left cheek was swollen and had a small cut. I felt like a badass but the pain was not worth it!

"What are you gonna tell your parents?" asked Wakka.

I passed the joint to Tidus, who sat next to Wakka and took a drag.

"Skateboarding accident. They'll buy it" I answered.

They both chuckle as Tidus passes the joint to Wakka.

"So what's it like in Twilight Town man? You've never talked about it" asked Wakka, before taking a drag.

"That's because it isn't worth talking about. It's just so… small" I explained.

Wakka exhaled the smoke while passing me the joint.

"There just isn't much to do" I added.

"So nothing goes on over there?" Tidus asked.

"Well I mean, there are parties and shit. But that gets old after a while" I answered.

Inhale…

"I guess you have a point" said Tidus.

Exhale…

"Yeah. But thank god I'm leaving that place in like three months" I told them.

I passed the joint to Tidus.

"What do you mean man?" asked Wakka.

Tidus started to take a drag.

"Well, I'm gong to TTU for college" I explained.

Tidus started to cough as he exhaled.

"Bitch lungs" I joked.

"Shut up! No man, I'm coughing because Wakka and I are going too!" Tidus explained.

"Oh shit, really?" I asked.

"Yeah man!" Wakka chirped.

"Oh that's sick as fuck" I told them.

"I know!" Tidus said, trying to take another hit but realizing that there was nothing left.

"It's done" I told him.

"Fuck!" he said, flicking the roach out the window.

The three of us just started to laugh for a bit due to Tidus' frustration. Soon the laughter died down, and it got quiet.

"You know, you guys are really cool" I told them.

"Gay" Tidus joked.

"Shut the fuck up man, I'm trying to be serious" I told him, trying to contain my laughter.

Wakka and Tidus chuckled a bit.

"No but really, camp would've really sucked if we never chilled" I told them.

"Well, camp still ended up sucking" Wakka explained.

"I know, but I'm saying if it weren't for you guys being so cool to me, it would've sucked a lot more" I told them.

"It's no problem man. We know how it feels to be the new kid" said Tidus.

"Yeah. Tidus and I were both new to Destiny Middle School, not knowing anyone until we tried out for the Blitz Ball team" Wakka adds.

"Yeah we never made it though. Apparently we sucked" Tidus chuckles.

Wakka and I laugh along.

"Don't worry man. We'll prove the wrong one day" Wakka assured Tidus.

"Oh I know we will" Tidus confidently agreed.

We all continued to chuckle.

"So how about we get some grub. I'm fucking high and I'm starving" Tidus suggested.

"Actually, my parents will be here soon so I got to wait for them at the car loop" I explained.

"Fuck, that sucks" Wakka whined.

"I know. But I'll walk with you guys to the cafeteria entrance" I suggested.

"Sounds good" they said in unison.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00

The three of us walked along the curvy pavement that led to the cafeteria. We were exchanging some of our "high experiences" back at home. As we approached the cafeteria, we noticed Cid standing outside, smoking a cigarette.

"Yo Cid!" Tidus shouted.

Cid turned to our direction and his eyes grew wide.

"What the fuck happened to your face?" he asked me.

I just started to laugh.

"Long story, but I'm good" I assured.

"Better be. I hear its your last day?"

"Yup. I'm too hardcore for this island" I joked.

"Yeah okay!" Cid laughed.

The three of us joined in on his laughter.

"But in all seriousness, I'm gonna miss ya Roxas" Cid told me.

"Thanks man. I'm gonna miss you too. You are just as much of a friend to me as these two douche bags are" I said pointing to Wakka and Tidus.

"Fuck off man!" Wakka said shoving me.

Cid took one last drag and flicked the cig out towards the woods.

"Ah, bring it in you fuckers" Cid said, embracing us into a giant hug.

"Damn Cid. I thought you were a homophobe?" Tidus asked/

"Nah, just racist" he joked.

"I knew it" Wakka screamed.

We all broke the hug and started laughing again. Fuck, I'm gonna miss this. Suddenly the cafeteria doors opened, revealing Aqua. We all just kind of stood there and stared. After what felt like hours, Cid uncomfortably cough.

"Um, well take care Roxas. Hope everything goes good for ya" Cid said, patting me on the back.

"Yeah take care man" Wakka added.

"See ya in a few months dude" Tidus said.

"See ya guys" I said.

And with that, they walked into the cafeteria. It felt kid of sad. I mean, I know I'll see them soon. But I just felt weird saying goodbye. Then I snapped back into reality and realized Aqua was still standing in front of me. We both smiled uncomfortably.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey" I slowly replied.

We both stood there quietly, until she decided to break the silence.

"I'm sorry Roxas"

"Don't be. It was just as much as my fault" I assured her.

"The guilt just really got to me and I couldn't stop crying" she defended.

"Aqua, you don't need to defend yourself" I assured her.

"But it's my fault. It's all my fault!"

"It already happened, we can't really do shit about it now" I told her.

She just stood there, not knowing what to say next.

"Look, we made mistakes. We can't really do anything but forgive and forget" I added.

She continued to stand there. She then started to… chuckle? She slapped her forehead with her hand.

"Why are you so fucking nice?" she asked.

I laughed then shrugged.

"I don't know"

We once again, stood there in silence, smiling.

"Did he do that to you?" she asked, pointing to my cheek.

"I don't remember" I answered.

We both started to laugh at this. She quickly looked back at the doors and then back to me.

"I feel like Terra is gonna pop up any moment now"

"I feel like he's spying on us right now" I joked.

We once again laughed. She then stares at me, smiling.

"So we're good?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah"

She walked to me and embraced me in a hug. I hugged her back, hopping Terra didn't pop out of nowhere.

"I gotta go. Take care Roxas"

"Thanks" I told her.

We broke apart and she started to back away.

"Enjoy the rest of your summer" she said.

"Will do"

She turned around and walked back into the cafeteria. Damn, I don't think I really took the time to realize all the shit that went down these past two weeks.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

I sat down on the bench at the car loop, waiting for my parents to arrive. It's been a good 15 minutes. Fuck, where are they?

"Roxas?" I heard a soft, familiar voice call out.

I turn my head and see Kairi slowly walking my direction. It feels like I'm seeing a ghost. It's felt like so long since we've seen each other, even though it's been a few hours. I guess it's because I don't feel so angry towards her. But why?

"Can I sit?" she asked.

"Yeah" I answered quickly.

She weakly smiled, taking a seat next to me. We just sat there awkwardly. This felt like the first time I tried kissing her. I was nervous. I didn't know how this conversation was gonna go.

"So you're leaving?" she asked.

I chuckled at this. This conversation seemed too similar to my earlier ones.

"Looks like it"

"Are you're parents mad?" she asked.

"No they're fine with it. They don't know anything that's happened" I answered.

"Nice" she said.

"Yup"

I smiled back. How is this happening? I thought we'd be screaming at each other. Not that I wanted us to, it was just a bit confusing. All of a sudden, her smile went away.

"Roxas, I'm truly sorry for what I did" she apologized.

A tear escaped her eye and started rolling down her cheek. My smile went away as well. I could tell she was generally sorry. She was only looking for forgiveness. So was I.

"It's fine. But to be honest, I should be sorry"

"I think we both should" she told me.

The way she said that was weird, but I brushed it off.

"You have a point there" I told her.

We both awkwardly chuckled.

"Roxas, I'm not asking for us to try again. I just want us to be fine"

I weakly smiled.

"We're fine. As long as you forgive me too" I told her.

"Of course" she assured, smiling back.

I fucking missed that smile.

"You gonna miss us?" I asked out of the blue.

Her smile went away (fuck!). I shouldn't have probably asked that. Where the fuck did that even come from? But before I could apologize, he smile started to come back.

"No" she said.

I chuckled. It sounded like she was joking but I couldn't tell.

"Good, because neither do I" I joked back.

"Then why did you ask?" she shot.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay. So I could comfort you in your time of need" I joked.

We both started to laugh at this. I don't think we can be together again. Hell, I don't think we can even be that great of friends again. I'm pretty sure she thought the same thing. But, I really wish I could just kiss her one last time…

"Hey Roxas?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Can… can I do one last thing?" she asked.

I seriously think people can just read my mind. I smiled.

"Sure" I answered, knowing what she was going to do.

We both slowly started to lean in, and shared a kiss one last time. It felt good. Not great, just good. I didn't love her and I know she didn't love me. We just cared for each other. The kiss felt like it lasted for hours. It was the last one we'd share so we had to make it count. I wonder how she felt about it? Fuck, why are feelings so confusing? After some time, we broke this kiss and just stared at each other.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye" she said.

"I guess it is"

She slowly stood up and backed away, not taking her eyes off me. Out of nowhere, a car started honking. I turned my head quickly to see my parents pulling up. I stood up and turned back to Kairi.

"Take care Roxas" she said.

"You too" I told her.

And on that note, she turned around and walked away. I was fine. I didn't feel that good but I didn't feel that sad either. I was just fine. I picked up my bag and skateboard, and started walking to the trunk of the car. It was already popped open, so I just placed my stuff in there, shutting it after. I opened the car door and climbed in.

"What happened to your face Roxas?" my mom asked, concerned.

"Skateboarding" I simply answered.

She softly chuckled.

"Who was that girl by the way?" she added.

I looked out the window and stared at Kairi until she was out of sight.

"No one. Just a friend"

"She was pretty cute Roxas" my dad added.

"You getting ideas?" I joked.

We all started to chuckle. It's been a while since we've done that together. Joking around and all.

"You alright son?" he asked.

I slowly nodded.

"Yup. Just tired" I answered.

I was pretty tired. I had a long two weeks. I've made friends and I've made enemies. I may have made mistakes, but all I can really do is learn and move on from them. I can't exactly go back in time and change anything.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

After a two-hour drive, we finally made it back home. My dad opened the front door to our home and we all walked in.

"You hungry Roxas?" my dad asked.

"Nah" I answered.

"You sure? I can make you something to eat" my mom added.

"No its fine" I told them, giving a weak smile.

I turned around and headed towards the stairs. I walked up to my room, opened the door and entered. Still looked exactly how I left it. (Of course it would, I don't think my parents would really do anything to it). I tossed my stuff at the corner of my bed and threw myself on my comfy ass mattress.

"Finally" I tell myself.

Then I drifted off to dreamland.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

It was midnight. Both my parents were asleep so it would be easy to step outside. I opened the front door slowly, trying to not make it creak. As I successfully did so, I stepped outside and slowly closed it. When I did, I sat on last porch set and pulled out a joint. I brought it to my lips and lit the end of it.

Inhale. Exhale.

It was pretty late so one would be out to get me in trouble or really give a shit what I was doing. I smoke weed, big whoop. As I brought the joint back to my lips, but phone began to vibrate. I pulled it out and read a text a received from Hayner.

_Stop smoking!_

I looked up and scanned the streets. I noticed all the way down the street there were two figures running my way. I just laughed at my two friends as I take another drag.

Inhale. Exhale.

I walked down my steps and joined them halfway.

"You piece of shit, why did you let us know you were back?" Hayner asked as he pulled me into one of our famous 'man hugs'. I chuckled at this.

"Because I hate you guys," I joked.

"Go fuck yourself," Hayner shot as I went over to give Pence a 'man hug'.

That's right. Guys can hug too.

Inhale. Exhale.

"When did you get back man?" asked Pence.

"Just a few hours ago" I answered as I held the joint out to him. He took it and brought it to his lips.

"That's awesome- whoa what the fuck happened to your face?" Hayner asked.

"Long story" I answered.

"We got time" Pence assured, passing the joint to Hayner.

"I don't, I'm tired as fuck. But what are you both doing out here?" I asked, changing the subject.

Hayner took a drag and exhaled the smoke.

"Just came back from a party" he answered.

"Whose party?"

"Vivi"

"Vivi?" I asked quite confused.

"I know right!" Pence added. "Who would've thought he'd throw one"

"I thought he hated us too" I told them.

"So did we!" Hayner said as he passed my joint back to me.

"That's awesome" I chuckled.

Inhale. Exhale.

"But why did you guys leave so early?" I asked.

"It was getting lame. But hey, Yuna is throwing a party next week so it should be nuts!" Hayner explained.

"Nice!"

Inhale. Exhale.

I passed the joint to Pence.

"You guys can finish that, I'm gonna try to get some sleep" I told them.

"Really?" asked Pence.

"Yeah. I'm so fucking tired" I explained.

"Alright well you owe us a fucking story" said Hayner.

"Oh don't worry, I have a few I'll tell you guys tomorrow" I assured him.

"Fuck man! Just tell us now!" Hayner whined frustrated.

"Dude I'm tired. Tomorrow for sure" I assured once again.

"Fuck you, fine!" Hayner whined.

I chuckled at his frustration.

"Later guys"

I waved them off and made my way back to my house. I could hear talking as they went continued down the street, but I couldn't tell what is was, probably something stupid. I chuckled to myself. Damn, I missed those fucking guys! The three of us are like brothers. The only thing that sucked was that we only had a few more weeks until we went off to college. But knowing us, we're gonna make those few weeks last.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000

**A/N: Well that concludes about 95% of the story. Go check out the epilogue and small update for some exciting news! I'm really glad that a lot of you guys supported this story. I honestly thought it was gonna go nowhere but seeing all of your reviews just proved me wrong. Thank you for all of your support and go read the Epilogue to find out what's gonna happen next! **


	13. Epilogue (and Update)

**Here's the Epilogue/Update! This is actually a small preview in a way! Anyway enough talk. Read!**

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000**

My phone was going off like crazy! This was the third time someone tried calling. I finally gave in and slowly reached for my phone that was placed on my desk. It was Hayner that was calling. I should've known. I answered.

"Hello?" I answered lazily.

"Roxas, get up! It's two in the afternoon!"

"So?"

"Get the fuck out of bed already!"

I chuckled.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Pence and I wanted to know if you were down to get sea-salt ice-cream and chill at the clock tower"

"Sure, I'm down"

"Great! We'll meet you there"

Hayner hung up before I could say anything else. I slowly sat up and got out of bed.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

I walked down the market street, making my way towards the clock tower. I wonder what we were gonna do after? Probably smoke a bowl and catch a Struggle fight in the Sandlot. But just as I walked passed a few of the shops, I noticed someone in the distance. As soon as I spotted her, I froze. I couldn't move. My eyes were glued to her. In the distance, I saw Olette, standing in front of the movie theater. Why was she standing there? Should I go up to her? Wait, why the fuck would I do that? I can't just go and talk to her. I mean, I could. But that would just make things awkward. Then again, when has that stopped me before? You know, maybe I should go up to her...

But before I could even make up my mind, I saw someone walking towards her direction. It was a guy. It was Zack! What's he doing here? Was he on a date with her? No way, I can't see that happening. But as always, I spoke too soon. As he walked up to her, the two shared a kiss. She was kissing him. Olette was kissing someone else. She was kissing the guy that was on the same childhood struggle team as me 10 years back.

I chuckled. I'm not gonna lie, it hurt. Just seeing her kiss someone else. But what could I do? Once they broke apart, he put his arm around her shoulder and they walked into the theater. Well, that sucked. Fuck it, whatever. It's not like we we're gonna get back to the way things were before.

"Whatever" I softly told myself.

I just continued down the street, making my way towards Central Station so I could meet up with the guys. You know, I think this summer is going to be quite interesting. Fuck! I forgot to buy my ice-cream!

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000

**A/N: Well, thats it! The story is over. I honestly can't thank you all enough. You're all so cool for reading and reviewing. Now time for my little update to you guys. If you're all not satisfied with the way this story ended then don't worry, because I will be writing a SEQUEL to it! Halfway through writing this, I really started thinking about the possibility of one because I really enjoy writing these type of stories and felt just one story with these characters wasn't enough.**

**The sequel will answer many questions that weren't answered here. Like what happened to Roxas and Olette and what happened between Roxas and his cousin Axel. I promise this story is going to be bigger and have more story than 'Camp Tide', now that Roxas and all these other characters aren't isolated on a small island. It'll start off a week after this story ended.**

**Are you guys interested in this idea? I'd like to know. Also, what characters would you like me to put in the sequel? They could be from Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. But what did you think of Camp Tide overall? What did you like? What did you dislike? What would have you done differently? I'd like to know what you all think. **

**Please review everyone! One again, thank you for reading and take care!**

**P.S., support my 'Twas the Night' story. It's not Christmas anymore, but others seem to really enjoy it still.**


	14. ALERT: Sequel Is Here!

**The sequel is here! Just a little alert for those who are interested in reading it! The sequel follows Roxas enjoying the summer with Hayner and Pence, while going through some crazy stuff before he goes off to college. The summary sucks but the story will be a lot better (hopefully). Check it out and let me know what you think!**


End file.
